Sonic Underground: Choas Wars
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: If you loved the Sonic Underground back then your going to love the Choas Wars saga. Something dark and mysterious is happening to one of the hedgehogs that could bring the end of all life on Mobius! Please read and Review. Flames will be smashed!
1. Ep1,Ch1:Sleeping Nightmares

**Sonic Underground: Choas Wars**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Episode 1: The Underground Massacure**

**Chapter 1: Sleeping Nightmares**

Alarms and spotlights filled the area with the intense noise of sound and light. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were running fiercely away from a squadron of swat-bots that were right on their tail.

The gate stood as a lone guard sealing off their escape, but luckily Robotnink didn't suceed in slamming the doors shut yet. Lasers were fired from behind in a desperate attempt to stop the fleeing hedgehogs. They were near the gate when a sudden cry of pain stopped Sonic and Sonia in their tracks. Manic had been shot!

Grabbing both Manic's and Sonia's hands Sonic rushed all three of them towards the heavy iron gate. The big doors were starting to close and Sonic pushed himself to move faster.

One second, two seconds, the doors were nearly closed. With one last, incredible burst of speed Sonic managed to push past the gate before the huge metal doors slammed shut with his sister and and injured brother riding piggy-back.

Robotnink slammed down his fist on the control panel making the screen in front of him jump from black back into color. His eyes had seen the hedgehogs lucky escape through the security monitor and it was obvious he didn't like what he saw.

"Blast it!" said Robotnink pressing the com link button " Sleet! Dingo! Report!"

A few minutes later the two former bounty hunters dashed into the room.

"You called?" asked Dingo.

"Why aren't the hedgehogs captured?" asked Robotnink.

"They got lucky sir" said Sleet " but I saw one of them get hit by one of your swat-bots laser cannons before they got away,"

"Which one?" asked Robotnink.

"The one called Manic sir," said Sleet.

"Excellent" said Robotnink " with thier computer expert wounded Sonic and Sonia will surely lose their ability to sneak in here undetected,"

Punching a button on the inter com the mechanical madman continued "Send in my new agent. I have a job for her,"

**--**

Meanwhile Sonic and Sonia's worries were elsewhere. Lying on a medical table in front of them was Manic. The green, spiky-haired hedgehog was laying very still. Trevor entered and turned over Manic to reveal a huge black mark emblazened on the hedgehog's back.

Shaking his head Trevor's eyes landed on Sonic and Sonia.

"The wound's deep, but Manic's heart is still beating, so he's still alive,"

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Sonia.

"He will be" said Trevor " until then we'll try to heal the wound as best we can,"

Finally all three left Manic alone. Inside the silent hedgehog's mind he was living through a dream. Although nightmare would have probably been a better word. Manic was back inside Robotnink's base trying to shut down the alarm system when all a sudden Sleet and Dingo spotted him.

"Get him!" yelled Sleet.

Manic ran with Sleet and Dingo following right behind. Alarms everywhere started to go off at once and Manic felt himself being surrounded by Robotnink's army of Swat-bots.

"There's no escape for you hedgehog!" yelled Sleet, him and Dingo closing fast.

Manic felt something weird happen and looked at his medallion. It was glowing red instead of it's usual green glow. Before he even had to ponder this however guns from over a dozen Swat-bots were clicked and aimed in his direction making the green hedgehog stop dead in his tracks.

Sleet and Dingo arrived to cut off what was left of his escape. Nowhere to run now.

"Robotnink will be pleased," said Sleet.

"We finally got a hedgehog," sung Dingo grabbing for Manic.

Manic didn't resist. How could he with all the guns aimed at him? However, the red glow that surroundedManic's medallion suddenly changed to an eerie black. That's when all heck started to break loose!

A dark shadow passed over Manic causing his skin to change from green to crimson red. The change did not go unnoticed by Sleet and Dingo. A dark arua had draped over the hedgehog and the two bounty hunters suddenly felt like they were the ones who were trapped.

The room started to shake and the Swat-bots holding Manic short circiuted and flew to pieces. The rest of the Swat-bots met the same fate. Dingo and Sleet backed up as the new crimson hedgehog approached them, step after step.

"Now" said Sleet still backing up " can't we talk about this?"

Two sharp golden spikes suddenly appeared in Manic's hands and he aimed them at Sleet and Dingo. Scared the two mutts ran back to the interior of the base and the crimson glow that surrounded Manic earlier faded back to his orginal green color. Soon the green hedgehog passed out.

Back in the real world the unconious Manic's eyes opened to see Trevor standing over. A scorching pain was radaiting through his back. What had happened to him? And where were Sonic and Sonia?

"Trevor?" said Manic weakly.

Trevor's ears perked up at hearing the weak reply and turned his relief filled eyes towards Manic.

"It's about time you woke up" said Trevor " you've been out for three days straight. Guess that Knuckles guy's medicane works wonders,"

"Knuckles was here?" asked Manic his voice getting a little stronger.

Trevor nodded and said " After about a day and a half nothing we did was working so we called up an expert,"

Manic grinned and asked the question Trevor knew he was going to ask.

"Sonic? Sonia?"

"They're fine" said Trevor " I'm just sorry I lead you guys into an ambush,"

"Chill dude you didn't know" said Manic " although that info would have helped a lot,"

Trevor laughed at Manic's attempt of humor and went to get Sonic and Sonia, once agian leaving Manic alone. As the sound of silence occupied the room Manic's eyes landed on his medallion.

"What's happening to me?"

**--**

Back in Robotropolis, Robotnink was having a meeting with his newly found agent Claw. The sleek, black female cat's body was powerful and she had a golden band placed on each of her wrists.

Bowing she said " You called?"

"Yes" said Robotnink " I need you to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters and bring one of the hedgehogs to me for a little experiment,"

"Any hedgehog in particular sire?" asked Claw.

"The one called Manic," said Robotnink and laughed his usual tryant laugh.


	2. Ep1,Ch2: Trail of Darkness

**Ch.2: Trail of Darkness**

Two hours passed before the doctor declared Manic was well enough to return home. The hugs never seemed to end and Sonic and Sonia were on thier hands and knees just to make sure that Manic was alright.

All the while Manic kept on staring at his medallion. Something didn't feel quite right.

"You sure you're okay Bro?" asked Sonic, noticing Manic's zoned out look.

"Huh?" asked Manic as if he had just woken up from a dream.

"You've been staring at your medallion ever since you came back" said Sonia "is anything wrong?"

Manic sighed and said "I don't know. Something feels different about it today. It feels...dark,"

"That is because young hedgehog" came a sudden voice from out of nowhere "your test has only just begun,"

All eyes turned to see the Oracle of Delfiair hovering around the center of the room. The old, green ardvvark only appeared when the matter was of a grave importance to the hedgehogs.

Sonic confronted the old ardvvark and asked "What test?"

"A test between good and evil" said the Oracle his eyes moving over to Manic "you must prove yourself before the war ends,"

With that final statement the Oracle disappeared.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Sonic "what war?"

But it was to late the Oracle had vanished leaving the hedgehogs to wonder about their most recent message. The only question was, what would happen now?

**--**

The nest day Knuckles arrived to see if Manic's wound was doing any better. Needless to say the Sonic Underground was happy that the echidna decided to pay a visit. After looking over Manic's back wound the echidna happily declared...

" A few more days of rest and you'll be back to your old self in no time,"

Sonia kissed Knuckles on the cheek making the echidna blush. Both Manic and Sonic smiled at this. Ever since she had broken up with her orginal boyfriend Bartelby it was obivous just how interested Sonia was with Knuckles.

"I better get back to Floating Island" said Knuckles looking for an excuse to leave " Chomps can't stand guard forever,"

Just before Knuckles reached the door however a new face entered the room. A tall, female, black cat stood in the doorway her mouth caught between a smile and a frown. Two golden v-shaped bands encircled her wrists giving off a bright gleam of flashing gold.

Pushing past Knuckles Sonic sped up to face thier strange visitor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Everyone saw her mouth move in order to answer Sonic's question, but no words emerged. Suddenly what felt like a gigantic shock went up thier visitors spine causing her to fall. Luckily, Knuckles, being the closest, caught her before she fell all the way to the ground.

Sonia rushed up and helped Knuckles lay the black cat down on the floor beside Manic, who was recovering on the couch.

"Oh man" said Sonic "I didn't notice before, but look, she got all kinds of scrapes on her body,"

"Some of them are very old" said Knuckles looking over his new patient "but this one looks like it only happened a little while ago,"

Everyone's eyes seemed glued to a long, straight gash mark encrusted with blood on the black cat's back. Probably the reason why she fell.

"Looks as if I have a roommate," said Manic.

"And I have more work to do" said Knuckles "unless you guys can handle this yourselves,"

"Sure Knuckles" said Sonic " you get back to Floating Island, we'll take care of her,"

As soon as Knuckles left Manic noticed that one of thier guests hands was closed tight as if holding something. Hopping off the couch Manic uncurled each of the finger to reveal a single piece of parchment.

But that's not what caught Manic's eye right away, it was the seal on the parchment. A golden letter "Q" and "A" were embriodered in red sealing wax. Sonic and Sonia noticed it too as thier brother opened the letter and began to read.

_"My Dear Children,_

_Dark forces plague the day until the prochecy can finally be fulfilled. Right now Claw will join to help in your war againist Robotnink. Be careful. I love you._

_QA"_

After Manic had finished reading the letter Claw slowly started to wake up.

"Wha..where am I?" came her mumbled words.

"You can talk?" said Sonic surprised.

Getting up Claw looked at Sonic in annoyance.

"Of course I can talk" said Claw, then she saw the letter in Manic's hand "glad you got the letter. Your mom really is a fun person to talk to,"

"You've seen her?" asked Sonia "where is she?"

" Sorry" said Claw " but I don't know. She just to deliever this letter to you. Don't ask me why,"

Struggling to stand up Claw soon found herself back on the floor. This time though Manic stopped her fall.

"Take it easy" said Manic "I don't someone else taking my place now that my wound's almost gone,"

Claw smiled and said "Kindness can be tested young hedgehog, but in your case I guess its already happened,"

With that she drifted back to sleep.

**--**

Later that same night Sonic and Sonia went to bed leaving Claw and Manic to sleep in the living room. Manic didn't mind being stuck on the couch again, plus he liked being near Claw.

But as the green hedgehog's eyes drifted off to the land of sleep Claw awoke and stood up. Banging her two bands together the cat-like figure disappeared to form a tall, raven-haired female, with voilet eyes and a flowing black robe.

Chanting something underneath her breath a dark, shadowy cloud billowed up from behind her and surrounded the lone green hedgehog in front of her. Soon enough Manic's medallion began to glow, drinking in the darkness that surrounded it's host.

As soon as the last bit of darkness disappeared the hedgehog's color breifly flashed from green to black. Claw grinned and quickly changed back into her cat form.

"That spell should keep him asleep long enough for me to deliver him to Robotnink," said Claw to herself.

But as soon as she tried to grab Manic the young hedgehog's hand caught her wrist. Shocked Claw looked down at the sleeping Manic only to discover that he wasn't asleep anymore. His eyes were open and were gleaming brightly in this eerie night.

Claw struggled to get free of Manic's grip, but the young hedgehog proved stronger than she thought. Without warning Manic stood up surrounded by a dark aura. Claw felt her body start to rip apart as she stared into Manic's eyes.

One look in those eyes was all she needed to know. It's over.

**--**

When morning came Sonic and Manic woke up to hear Sonia's scream. Blood was splattered againist the walls and Claw's body was right in the center of the living room where she and Manic had slept.

"Who could have done this?" said Sonic.

A dark heartbeat from Manic's medallion was thier only answer.


	3. Ep1,Ch3:Lost Contact, Forbidden Soul

**Ch.3: Lost Contact, Forbidden Soul**

" Oh my gosh Claw " said Manic rushing over to the dead cat's body " are you alright?"

"Is she alright?" said Sonic sarcastically " she'd be lucky enough to even survive this,"

"Wait a minute" said Sonia "Manic, you and Claw were sleeping in the same room. How come Claw's killer didn't see you?"

"How do I know?" said Manic " I didn't even hear anybody come in, and they sure didn't make enough sound to wake me up,"

"Then there's only one possibility" said Sonic "this was an inside job. And everyone, including us are suspects,"

"We need proof," said Sonia.

"What do you want as proof?" said Manic "the sleepies under my eyelids?"

"Sonia and me were tired so we went to bed early, Manic was wounded..." Sonic stopped, staring at Manic's back "Manic, your wound, it's gone,"

Manic and Sonia stared, Sonic was right, the wound on Manic's back was completely gone. Before anyone could guess at this development however Trevor came in puffing from exhaustion.

"Trevor, what's wrong?" asked Sonic, noticing the serious look on his friend's face.

"Five freedom fighters were murdered this morning" said Trevor, then noticed the state of the Sonic Underground's apartment, his eyes landing on Claw "make that six. Tell the others to meet in the great room, we need to talk about this,"

Minutes later all the Freedom Fighters were gathered in the great room. It didn't take the expertise of Sherlock Holmes to see that everyone was on thier nerves. Any one of them could have committed the murders.

Trevor finally arrived saying "Okay, we've been all over the security footage, and we think we know who committed the crime,"

Sonia noticed that Trevor's hands were shaking as he held the tape. Who could the killer be to make Trevor so nervous. Trevor's eyes threw a pity glance in the Sonic Underground's direction as he pushed the tape into the VCR.

An image appeared showing a dog-like freedom fighter sneaking into the kitchen. Light flooded from the doorway illuminating the room. Suddenly a shadow blocked the light, looking the form of a hedgehog.

The dog guy seemed to relax in his prensence, obivously it was someone he knew that was standing in the doorway. But then, when the figure stepped into the light the guy gasped and his eyes shown fear. Seconds laters the guy was dead.

Trevor stopped the tape just when the figure stepped into the light once more, his eyes glued on the security camera. Every freedom fighter gasped, they were staring at one of the faces of one of thier most trusted Freedom Fighters, Manic the Hedgehog.

**--**

Later, Manic was back on the couch his eyes turned down to the ground while his brother and sister paced around the room making his head sink deeper.

"I can't believe it" said Sonic " I won't believe it!"

"Then how can you explian Manic's picture on the security cameras?" said Sonia " the Oracle warned us that Manic's test between good v.s. evil has only just begun. Well maybe this is what he meant,"

"But I don't get it" said Sonic "Manic's a hedgehog that would never hurt a fly, let alone commit murder. What's he getting tested for anyway?"

"I wish I knew Sonic" said Sonia " it wouldn't be a good idea to visit the Oracle and find out, chances are he won't give us an answer, but perhaps someone else can,"

"Who?" asked Manic.

**--**

Minutes later the trio arrived at the Floating Island seeking answers from thier friend Knuckles, who was roasting dinner for his pet dinosuar Chomps by the time they arrived.

"So what brings you here?" asked Knuckles.

"We need to talk to your grandfather" said Sonia " do you think he'll see us?"

"I don't see why not" said Knuckles " but what's the problem?"

"I think my medallion is going nuts" said Manic " it felt dark after I left the hospital and last night I committed six murders when I thought I was asleep,"

"That is serious" said Knuckles, his mouth open wide at Manic's news " I'll take you to Athiar at once,"

Seconds later Knuckles and the three hedgehogs were outside of Athiar's cave. The Sonic Underground had met Athiar once when the choas emerald from Floating Island was stolen by Robotnink putting Mobious in peril. The old echidna imedately sensed thier presence.

"Athiar" said Knuckles bowing as a sign of respect " my friend Manic needs your help. He cliams that his medallion has grown...dark,"

"Bring the hedgehog to me," said Athiar.

Manic approached Athiar and made the same bow Knuckles did to show respect to the old echidna and his mystical ways. Athiar motioned for Manic to give him the medallion and Manic gladly obilged, putting the medallion in Athiar's hand.

Athiar studied it for a second then said " Your soul has been tainted with darkness by a power that has been dormant in you for many years. The power is angry that you neglected it for so long and desires to get even with you,"

"But I didn't even though I had it until now" said Manic " so how could I have known back then?"

"I have no advice to give" said Athiar giving the medallion back to Manic " just know that if it's anger grows everyone you care about will be paying the price,"

**--**

Meanwhile Doctor Robotnink was waiting for Claw to bring in Manic as planned. But hours had gone by and the black cat still failed to appear. Growing angry and impatient Robotnink punched the vid-link on Claw's intercom and was shocked when he saw a dead body covered in blood.

"Sleet! Dingo! Report! Now!" shouted Robotnink.

Soon Sleet and Dingo rushed seeing the very same disturbing image that Robotnink had just seen.

"Find out who did this" said Robotnink " and when you do report back to me. I want to deal this killer personally,"


	4. Ep1,Ch4:Banishment!

**Ch.4: Banishment!**

After saying goodbye to Knuckles after leaving Athiar's cave the Sonic Underground didn't know where else to turn so they sullenly made thier way back home. As they headed for thier room Manic could feel the hateful stares from all around them grind into his body.

A rock sailed through the air and hit Manic on the back of his head. Manic and the rest of the Sonic Underground turned to see Girder, a fox who hadn't been in the Freedom Fighters for more than two weeks, had been the thrower.

"What do you think you're doing Girder?" said Sonia.

"You'd better apologize right now," said Sonic.

"Why should I?" said Girder "do you really think I would apologize to someone who's committed murder? If you defend this traitor than you're our enmies as well,"

With that a small group of Freedom Fighters gathered up behind Girder throwing angry glares at Manic. All had stones in thier hands as if they were going to lynch him right then and there, until Trevor arrived.

The mob hid thier stones as Trevor approached the Sonic Underground.

"I'm afriad I have to ask you to come with me," said Trevor.

The Sonic Underground didn't know what to expect when Trevor led them into his office. Only one thing was certian though, it wasn't good news. Trevor's eyes looked at all his friends with a scared glance, took a deep breath, and worked up the courage to say what he had to say.

" I know you three had been together for a long time" said Trevor " but given the situation here at the base I'm afriad we have no choice but to banish Manic's right to be a Freedom Fighter,"

"What!" all three hedgehogs shouted at once.

Being banned from the Resistance was the most horrible pushiment a Freedom Fighter could get. And if they took away your right to be one that meant you were now considered an enemy of the Resistance.

"This is messed up" said Sonic " Manic's a good guy, he's just being controlled while he's asleep,"

"Do you have proof?" said Trevor.

Before Sonic could tell Trevor about what Athiar said about Manic's new power taking over Sonia kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" said Sonic, glaring at Sonia "what was that for?"

"No we don't have proof" said Sonia to Trevor, then whispered to Sonic " a telling from a mystic is not considered proof, the only hope we have is to find who really committed those murders. Until then, Manic's as good as gone,"

**--**

The banishment ceremony was even more humiliating than that little squabble with Girder and his gang a few hours ago. Manic stood right in the center of attention his head hung low with every Freedom Fighters eye pinned on him.

Sonic and Sonia were right beside him on stage, but thier presence didn't perk up the young green hedgehog's spirit. After Trevor made his little speech Manic was left out in the cold streets of Robotropolis to wander around and never return.

Sonia cried hard againist Sonic's shoulder, her heart felt as if it had just been broken in two. Desperate to comfort his sister Sonic put his arm around Sonia dragging his sister into a hug while looking off after his brother.

"Don't worry Manic" said Sonic in his mind "somehow, someway, we'll bring you back,"

**--**

At about this time Sleet and Dingo were surveying the city from thier scoutship when they saw Manic heading into the alley. Sleet imedately took the controls away from Dingo and chased after Manic.

Down on the ground Manic's ears picked up the sound of an engine getting closer by the second and istantly ducked. He felt the wind left behind as Dingo and Sleet's ship sailed past him and started to run. But Sleet would not accept failure this time.

"Time to try our secret weapon," he said pushing a red button on the control panel.

A green laser shot out from the nose of the ship, nailing Manic with it's light. The spikey-haired hedgehog tried to move, but it was useless, he was caught in a tractor beam.

"Yes" said Sleet as he looked at Dingo " quick let's take him back to Robotink, he will be most pleased,"

The green hedgehog was dragged into thier ship and quickly bound and gagged. With greed showing in thier eyes Sleet and Dingo made thier way to Robotink's headquarters, with a hedgehog in thier grasp.


	5. Ep1,Ch5: A New Lust

**Ch.5: A New Lust**

"Well this is an unexpected surprise" said Robotnink as Sleet and Dingo dragged in Manic " I send you to find Claw's murderer and you bring back a hedgehog,"

Manic's eyes opened wide with surprise as he said " You mean Claw was one of your agents?"

"Yes" said Robotnink " the misssion she had was simple. To kidnap one of you hedgehogs and bring him to me for a little experiment. Until one of you murdered her! Was that you?"

The green hedgehog just stared at the floor refusing to speak, but his eyes shown that he was indeed the one who murdered Claw. Robotnink would have thought one of the hedgehogs could commit such a crime, unless he saw the whole scene recorded by Claw's vid-link.

"Well what are you waiting for?" said Manic "aren't you gonna robotisize me?"

"Oh, you won't be getting of that easy" said Robotnink " Sleet fetch the control collar,"

"Right away your greatness," said Sleet and ran off to get the control collar.

Seconds later he returned with a silver metal ring and placed it around Manic's neck. Feeling like a thousand needles had just been dug into his neck Manic cried out in pain.

He could feel that something inside him was changing and that's when he looked down at his medallion, it was surrounded by a dark, eerie aura. Then he glanced at his arms seeing that his green skin was rapidily changing into a bright crimson red.

The villians were spellbound at the sight of the hedgehog's transformation, and when it was complete they were completely in awe.

"Who are you?" asked Robotnink.

"I am Manic's better half" said the hedgehog " a power long ignored. I am Choas Spade,"

" A power?" said Robotnink "but why would a power control the will of his host?"

"That is something you shall never find out" said Choas Spade " now that I am free your Robotropolis will suffer,"

With that said Choas tore apart from Dingo and Sleet and blew himself out of Robotnink's grasp. Although swat-bots gave chase, Choas's golden spears quickly got rid of his pursuers.

Taking residence in an alley Choas stopped for a moment to catch his breath and got a real good look at the metal ring around his neck, and the dark, glowing medallion.

"Something doesn't feel right" said Choas to himself " everytime I use my power. Even with that struggle at Robotnink's place, I feel guilt. But that's impossible, my master shouldn't feel any guilt, he should be glad for what I've done for him,"

_For what? Taking revenge about being neglected? By committing murder and getting thrown out of the Freedom Fighters? Don't you think you did enough to him as it is?_

"Who said that?" asked Choas.

_I did dummy. Is neglection really worth all this pain you're causing for Manic? Feel his heart man, it's overwieghed in guilt, and Sonic and Sonia have truly lost thier fighting spirit cause the other Freedom Fighters had not just turned againist Manic but them as well._

"I wasn't trying to make things hard for Sonic and Sonia" said Choas " just the one who had forgotten me,"

_How could he have forgotten you if he didn't even though you exsisted until now? Don't you think he would have used you if he had known about you?_

"Yes" said Choas " I suppose he would. I forgive him,"

The darkness around the medallion vanished as Choas's lust for revenge was driven away by Manic's conscience. However although his love for murder may have gone with the wind there were still a few problems that remianed.

One was that Manic was still considered an outcast to the Freedom Fighters and could not return until he was proven not guilty of the murdering charge. The second problem was Robotnink's control collar. Choas had to find some way to remove it before Robotnink had a chance to trace it.

Finally Choas's mind cooked up an idea that could very well work into his favor. And with that idea in mind he headed back to his home.

**--**

That night Sonic and Sonia woke up to a strange knock on thier front door. Both sibblings yawned as they went to the door to see who thier mysterious vistor was. Sonic opened the door and both hedgehogs mouth opened in shock as they saw Manic.

"Manic what are you doing here?" said Sonic " if the others find out you came back they'll kill you for sure,"

"Chill Sonic" said Manic stepping into the room " I got a plan,"

Sonia gasped when her brother stepped into the room. Manic was no longer the green hedgehog they knew and loved he was a bright crimson red with piercing golden eyes. Manic spotted they're startled reactions right away.

"Calm down Sis" said Manic " my new power's cool, he's not murdering people no more, but Butnink wants me to,"

He pointed to the nearly invisble silver collar around his neck.

"What is that thing?" asked Sonia.

"A control collar" said Manic "not long after you guys kicked me out Butnink captured me and put on this fancy piece of jewelery. Luckily it didn't work, but now I know how I can join the Freedom Fighters again, if you'll help me,"

"Of course we'll help" said Sonic " what do we have to do?"

**--**

Girder was in for a real surprise tonight. The yellow fox had just settled to bed and was about to go to sleep when an eerie sound caught his ear. His eyes wide with fright Girder scanned the room looking for any unknown shadows.

Then out of the darkness came Manic, his skin still a bright crimson red and his sparkling like yellow fire. Girder screamed waking up the whole Freedom Fighter group. Sonic and Sonia were the first to arrive with Trevor and others following behind them.

"Manic!" said Sonic acting surprised.

Manic turned around with two golden spikes glowing in his hands. Trevor was stunned.

"Maybe Sonic and Sonia were telling the truth" he thought, then he noticed the silver gleam from Manic's neck "what's that?"

Sonia gasped "It's a control collar. We saw Robotnink making them during our last raid. Somehow he must have put one on Manic. That's why he committed the murders,"

"Then we got to get that collar off," said Trevor.

"Way ahead of you" said Sonic "stand clear,"

With that Sonic sped around and around Manic confusing the hedgehog into a dizzy state so he couldn't resist Sonic taking off the collar. As soon as the collar was off Manic's red skin faded away back to his normal green.

"Wha..where am I?" asked Manic shaking his head, confused.

"You were being controlled by this" said Trevor holding up the control collar "it wasn't your fault that Claw and the other five Freedom Fighters were killed. Robotnink made you his slave,"

"But he did commit them" said Girder " his face was on the security cameras you all saw. Even now that we know the truth I still don't know if we can trust him to be a Freedom Fighter,"

"Well I do" said Trevor "based on the evidence layed down before us I ressurect Manic's right to be a Freedom Fighter. He shall no longer be an outcast and never be banished without just reason. So says me,"

All the Freedom Fighters, except Girder of course, cheered supporting Trevor's decision, and Sonia and Sonic held Manic tight thier eyes shining with glee. The Sonic Underground was reunited and so it would remian.

**...Or would it?**

**End of Episode 1, get ready for Episode 2: Flood of Choas. See ya soon. **


	6. Ep2,Ch1: Sonic's Nightmare

**Episode 2: Flood of Chaos**

**Ch.1: Sonic's Nightmare**

Sonic was panting as the waves crashed behind his running feet. He had to get back to Sonia and Manic before the whole was submerged with water. Forcing himself to run at full speed Sonic made it to thier apartment to find out the horrible truth.

Manic was standing over the motionless form of Sonia, his eyes red from crying a relentless sea of tears. The flood was forgotten and both hedgehogs drowned.

**--**

"No!" Sonic cried, waking up Sonia and Manic in the process.

Turning on the light Sonia looked down at her shivering blue brother. Manic threw a confused look at Sonia before turning to Sonic, he was a little frustrated from the sudden awakening.

"What's wrong bro?" said Manic "You want to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"I had a terrible dream" said Sonic " Mobious was being buried underwater and when I sped home to warn you guys Sonia was...,"

"I was what?" asked Sonia, not to sure she would like the answer.

"You were..." Sonic choked " dead,"

Both Manic and Sonia gasped at this news.

"Chill dude it's just a dream," said Manic, trying to tone down the situation.

"Yeah" said Sonia, a little to quick to agree " let's get back to sleep,"

But even as they lay thier heads back down both hedgehog's remianed unconvinced. After all the last time Sonic had a nightmare about a flood it had nearly came true. Would it this time also?

All the hedgehogs hoped not.

**--**

The next morning the hedgehogs enjoyed an early breakfast with Girder and his gang glaring at them from across the room. Manic was the suject of thier hate. Not to long ago Manic was taken over by a new power that had lay dormant inside his body and committed six murders while under its influnence.

He was banished from the Freedom Fighters and captured by Robotnink who forced him to wear a control collar. However thanks to that collar everybody except for the Sonic Underground believed that Manic was being controlled by Robotnink the whole time and the green hedgehog was welcomed back to the Freedom Fighters by everyone, except Girder and his gang.

The glare Manic was getting from Girder's gang told the hedgehog that something dark was going through Girder's mind. And whatever that idea was Manic had a feeling it wouldn't be good for the Sonic Undeground.

**--**

Meanwhile Dr. Robotnink's mind was concockting a a dark plan of his own. Punching the intercom Robotnink shouted...

"Sleet! Dingo! Get up here!"

Soon the two former bounty hunters bounded into the room. Sleet spoke first.

"What do you wish us to do your Greatfullness?"

"I need you two to enter the sewers and open the flood gates" said Robotnink " once that task is completed go to the dam and blow it sky high!"

"But won't that flood the city?" asked Dingo.

"Yes" said Robotnink " but once all it's citizens are dead Mobious will be mine,"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise the next one will be longer.


	7. Ep2,Ch2: Girder's Dark Plan

**Ch.2: Girder's Dark Plan**

"So what's this meeting about Girder?" asked Shelia, a cat who had been with the Freedom Fighters for about two months.

"My plan is simple enough" said Girder " that traitor Manic is a threat to the whole Resistance. I don't care if Robotnink was controling him he must be destroyed!"

"You're sugguesting we kill him?" asked Espio the chameleon " but won't Trevor throw us out of the Resistance?"

"He won't catch us as long as you're there to keep him distracted" said Girder "Shelia and the others will join me to dispose of the hedgehog. Now the only thing is to get rid of Sonic and Sonia,"

**--**

Little did Girder know that his dark plan to get rid of Manic would happen sooner than he thought. For while the fox was having his little meeting with his gang Manic was exploring the sewers.

It was nessasary to check the sewers every once in a while to make sure the water level was low enough that a quick escape could be possible just in case anyone found the Freedom Fighter base. Manic had the most experince in the sewers having being raised in them in the first place.

When Queen Alena was forced to give up her children so that the Oracle's prochecy could come true Manic was aducted by a gang of thieves and raised to be just like one of them. The leader of the gang, Farrel, had taken in Manic like a son and Manic loved him like a father.

Until he met Sonic and Sonia Manic wasn't to sure about his past, in fact sometimes he still wasn't, but he bet Farrel would be proud.

Suddenly a strange sound from up ahead interrupted Manic's flashback. Curious to see what it was the young hedgehog raced ahead and stopped when recgonized the voices of his two least favorite people. Sleet and Dingo.

"Would you stop whining" said Sleet to Dingo " we got to get this gate open,"

"I'm trying" said Dingo struggling with the flood gate's turning wheel " why does Dr. Robotnink want to flood Mobious anyway?"

"You idiot" said Sleet " must I remind you? We open the flood gates and blow the dam and all of Mobious will be submerged. Once everybody is dead Robotnink will own all of Mobious,"

From his hiding place Manic gasped. Sonic's nightmare was indeed coming true, he had to warn the Freedom Fighters. But just as he started to run he stepped on a rat's tail, alerting Sleet and Dingo to his presence.

"A hedgehog" said Dingo " let's get him,"

But Sleet stopped his orange companion before he could race off in pursuit.

"No" said Sleet looking at the flood gate controls " I have a better idea,"

As Manic ran down the tunnel he noticed that Sleet and Dingo weren't following him. Although confused he didn't slow his pace, he had to get back to the base to warn the others. That's when another sound stopped him in his tracks.

Everything seemed to have grown silent at once when the hedgehog stopped. The rats stopped squeaking, the spiders stopped crawling, and the water stood still. His ears caught the sound of wind flooding through the tunnels even when there was no wind to be felt.

Suddenly the hedgehog realized what that wind was and looked back behind him. His guess was proven correct as he saw what had to be a thousands tons of water rushing right at him. He was going to drown.

Then suddenly an idea came to his mind. Running as fast as he could through the sewer water Manic made a sharp turn to the right. The tunnel he heading down was heading striaght for Robotnink terriotory, but was the only tunnel within a hundred feet that had a ladder leading to the surface.

Gripping onto the rungs Manic scaled the ladder as quickly as he could, and made it out of the sewers with just seconds to spare. The green hedgehog lay gasping in relief that he had made it out just in time, but then forced himself to keep moving.

If the opening of one flood gate could cause that much destruction, what would happen if Robotnink succeeded in blowing up the dam?

**--**

Needless to say when Manic returned with his news nearly all the Resistance rose to a panic. Sonia and Sonic were stunned by Manic's news as Trevor worked to get the others to calm down.

"Man" said Sonic " you could have been killed!"

"I know" said Manic " we have to stop Sleet and Dingo before they blow up the dam,"

"How are we going to that?" asked Sonia " what happens if the dam blows before we get there?"

"The choas emerald" said Sonic " if I can get Knuckles to use the choas emerald to stop the flood before it happens then Mobious won't be buried underwater,"

"How's he going to do that with the choas emerald ?" asked Manic.

"You'll see" said Sonic " I'll leave for Angel Island tonight and return with Knuckles. Meanwhile you two deal with Sleet and Dingo. There are only three more flood gates those dogs have to open before the streets get flooded. So watch out,"

**--**

Keeping to his word Sonic left for Angel Island later that night leaving his brother and sister alone. Little did he know that when he returned he was going to find out his nightmare had come true.


	8. Ep2,Ch3: Hate's Mistake

**Ch.3: Hate's Mistake**

Knuckles wasn't expecting any visitors late that night. He and Chomps were just laying down on the grass looking at the stars when Knuckles noticed the silver glare of an airship heading his way.

Springing to his feet Knuckles imedately went to the control tower to contact whoever was approaching.

"This is Angel Island to unidentified aircraft" said Knuckles into the mike " state your name and business,"

"It's Sonic" came a voice over the intercom " may I come in?"

"You're all clear," said Knuckles.

Seconds after Sonic's ship landed Knuckles approached.

" What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We got an emergency" said Sonic " Robotnink is going to kill all the citizens of Mobious with a flood. Do you think your choas emerald can help?"

"I don't know Sonic" said Knuckles " if I take the emerald off the island it will fall into the ocean, and if I do help it could get lost in the flood,"

An idea suddenly popped in Sonic's head.

"Not if we stop the flood before it happens," said Sonic and whispered his plan into Knuckles ear.

**--**

Meanwhile, back on Mobious, Sonia and Manic were standing guard at the last flood gate. During the night two more flood gates had been opened and now the streets were wet and slippery.

If this last flood gate was opened people would swim out of thier house instead of walk. Sonia stood by with her keyboard laser while Manic stood ready to use his choas spades. He didn't dare use his drums in the sewers for fear of causing a cave in.

The sounds of splashing footsteps indicated Sleet and dingo's presence. as the two mutts rounded the corner they were surprised to find two hedgehogs had beaten them to thier target.

"The flood stops here sleeze-balls," said Manic transforming into his red form.

Two sharp golden spikes appeared in his hands and Manic threw them at the two dogs while Sonia opened fire. Seeing that they were out-gunned and out-matched Sleet and dingo bid a hasty retreat as Sonia and Manic did a victory high-five.

Later that night, when Sonia and Manic returned at the base, Girder and his gang were getting ready to do away with Manic. However, little did they know, that they would miss thier mark tonight.

**--**

Sonia and Manic were about to got to bed when something sailed through the window with a loud crash. Before they had a chance to register what was happening the door was kicked in allowing Girder and his gang entrance.

Manic and Sonia were horrified at all the murderous glares pointed at them. No, not them, at Manic. The hate in thier stares were all directed towards him.

"What are you doing here Girder?" demanded Sonia with a tint of fear in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Girder pulling out a laser gun.

Sonia's eyes glanced at Manic with fear. Manic saw her glance but didn't return it, his mind had already came to the same horrifying conclusion as Sonia's. They were going to kill him.

"Any last words Manic?" said Girder.

"Just get it over with," said Manic.

"Very well then," said Girder pointing his gun at Manic's chest "Goodbye, Traitor,"

With that the yellow fox pulled the trigger. Manic cringed, expecting to be dead in seconds, but when a femine scream split through the night instead of his own he knew he wasn't the one Girder had shot.

Taking a deep breath Manic opened his eyes to see what happened and imedately wished that he had kept them closed. Cause there, on the floor, was Sonia's body, with a pool of blood right beside it.


	9. Ep2,Ch4: Manic's Rage!

**Ch.4: Manic's Rage!**

As soon as Girder's gun dropped it was as if time had suddenly stopped. No one could move, no one could breathe, all they could do was stare in shock at Sonia's bleeding body. Shelia and Espio, who had once been on Girder's side, stared in shock as Manic fell down crying by his sister's side.

Girder, scared, tried to flee but his escape was blocked by his gang. Espio was the first to take action.

"Hurry" he said to Shelia " help me get her to the medics,"

Shelia obliged to Espio's command while the rest of the gang members grabbed thier leader and dragged him off to see Trevor. Trevor was greatly shocked to learn that one of the Sonic Underground had been shot by another Freedom Fighter.

He imedately saw to it that Sonia would get the medical attention she needed while he talked to Girder.

"What were you doing Girder?" said Trevor " don't you realize your actions might have cost Sonia her life?"

"What's one life compared to the six Manic had destroyed?" said Girder " he was a threat that had to be dealt with, his sister just got in the way,"

"How can you say that?" said Trevor " Manic under the control collar's spell,"

"I'm not so sure I believe that lie" said Girder " if you ask me whoever doesn't believe me deserves to die along with Manic,"

"Well I'm not asking you" said Trevor " and from your words I see you as the dangerous one, not Manic. Tomorrow morning your right to be a Freedom Fighter shall be banned. Take him away,"

"Fool" said Girder as he was dragged out of the room " banish me if you wish, but I will suceed in my goal,"

**--**

Meanwhile Manic stood watching the heart rate monitoir besides Sonia's medical bed. It was beating steady, but for how long would that last?

Sonic and Knuckles had just arrived from Angel Island when they were told the horrifying news from Shelia and Espio. The cat and chameleon apologized for ever joining Girder's gang in the first place, and Sonic forgave them.

As quick as a flash Sonic sped him and Knuckles to the hospital and joined Manic still standing by Sonia's side. Trevor soon entered with the medical report in his hand.

"I have some good news and bad news," said Trevor.

"What's the good news?" asked Sonic.

"Sonia's going to be okay" said Trevor " the bullet completely missed a fatal shot to the heart,"

Both hedgehogs and echidna breathed a big sigh of relief. At least Sonia was going to be okay.

"The bad news is" Trevor continued " Sleet and Dingo have been spotted near the dam,"

"Oh no" said Sonic " thos two ding-bats are going to blow the dam. We got to juice,"

"You go ahead" said Manic to Sonic and Knuckles " I want to by Sonia until she wakes up,"

"Understandable bro" said Sonic grabbing Knuckles hand " let's go Knux,"

As soon as the two sped off Manic again looked at Sonia, his eyes cold and hard with anger. His medallion was once again surrounded by an eerie black aura, only this time it wasn't the power Choas Spade taking control over his master. A new lust had grabbed Manic, revenge.

"I promise you Sonia" said Manic darkly " Girder will pay,"

The dark aura around the medallion suddenly changed to blood red and Manic's green skin became darker. The light in his eyes were almost dead and cold.

The Oracle of Delifiar's prochecy was becoming true, Manic's dark side was completely taking control over thier lighter half. If thing's continued on thier present course all life on Mobious could be doomed.


	10. Ep2,Ch5: A Promise of Death

**Ch.5: A Promise of Death**

At the dam Sleet was busy arming the bomb when Dingo screamed out that Sonic and Knuckles were coming.

"Stall them" yelled Sleet " I almost got this thing set,"

Pulling out his blaster Dingo fired at the speeding hedgehog and echidna. However with Sonic's trademark speed him and Knuckles were able to aviod getting blasted to smidereens.

Grabbing a stick from the ground Sonic weilded it like a bat and knocked Dingo into the water, just as Sleet finished arming the bomb. The wolf threw a truimphant smirk up at Sonic and Knuckles.

"To late hedgehog" said Sleet " in less than one minute this dam and all of Mobious is history. Come Dingo we're out of here,"

Dingo obeyed Sleet's command without delay while Sonic and Knuckles stared as the timer counted down. Knuckles pulled out the choas emerald and started to chant.

" Choas Emerald here my plea, freeze the water, stop the sea. This flood shouldn't be,"

With that said the choas emerald rose into the air giving off a bright green light that shown with the brillance of the sun. For just a short moment both hedgehog and echidna were blinded by the light and then the emerald rested back in the Knuckles hands just as the bomb exploded.

The power of the bomb was so imense that Sonic and Knuckles had to grip onto the earth just to keep from falling into the ravine. After the explosion Sonic got up first to see that the bomb had opened up a big crack in the dam but no water was flowing out, because it was all frozen.

"You did it Knux!" said Sonic slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah" said Knuckles " it will take awhile for this whole thing to melt, still you better get people to work on fixing that crack,"

"Right" said Sonic " let's get back to base,"

When the two returned they were pleased that Sonia was awake and sipping a glass of water. Trevor let them enjoy thier happy reunion for awhile before interrupting.

"I'll get a crew to work on the dam imedately" said Trevor " but first I have to let you know that tomorrow morning Girder will be banished from the Freedom Fighters. I've already warned every Freedom Fighter group I know that he is considered dangerous and not to be allowed into thier group,"

"Good" said Sonic " maybe that way he'll stay away from us,"

"What about Shelia and Espio?" asked Sonia " before I blacked out it didn't sound like they were completely on his side,"

"They'll recieve a lighter punishment since they helped save your life when Girder attacked you" said Trevor " as for the others they admmited it weas Girder's idea to go and kill Manic ever since the Massacure. Sonia wasn't Girder's attended target, but still murder is murder,"

"We'll be there" said Manic as Trevor walked out " count on it,"

**--**

The next morning the world stood still and a chill wind blew causing a shiver to go up every persons spine. All Freedom Fighters gathered to see Girder onstage with Trevor reading the list of the fox's criminal actions.

Once that was done the Freedom Fighters split apart to let Girder pass by. The yellow fox stopped and glared at the Sonic Underground, his gaze fixed on Manic. The green hedgehog returned the glare with equal hatred.

"Don't think this over Manic" said Girder " now that I'm free from your precious rules, just know that I'll be out there waiting for the perfect chance to kill you. If we cross paths I guarnette that I'll kill you were you stand,"

"If we cross paths Girder" thought Manic as the yellow fox moved on " I'll be the one to smite you,"

**Next Episode: And A Blind Man Shall Lead Them**


	11. Ep3,Ch1: SpitFire

**Episode 3: And A Blind Man Shall Lead Them**

**Ch.1: SpitFire**

Two months passed since Girder was banished from the Freedom Fighters, but even with him gone the feelings of uneasiness were not so simple to dismiss. Especially in the Sonic Underground.

Sonia had recovered from her wound created by the bullet of Girder's gun and was once agian an able member of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Manic were both relieved but Sonia sensed that Manic's eyes had changed from being cool to hard. Everytime she looked at those eyes she felt as if her brother had transformed into something else. A monster.

A knock came on the door and Trevor entered leading a orange cat into the Sonic Underground's home. The three hedgehogs studied at thier new visitor with interest and then turned to Trevor to introduce him.

"Guys" said Trevor " this is SpitFire, a pal of mine from the far east. He's here to help you with a special mission,"

"What is it?" asked Manic.

"I recently got word from another Freedom Fighter that said Robotnink was developing some new type of machine in order to wipe out all life on Mobious" said Trevor "I need you guys and SpitFire to find out what these machines are and find a way to destroy them. Think you can handle that?"

"No prob" said Sonic " just tell us where to go,"

"I'll breif you with the cooridinates later" said Trevor, leaving SpitFire to get aquianited with his new teammates " see you guys in half an hour,"

As soon as Trevor left Sonia stuck out her hand as a guesture of friendship to SpitFire. SpitFire sensed the hand but when he reached out to shake it his own hand missed Sonia's by an inch.

"Sorry" said SpitFire drawing back his hand " but I've been blind for awhile now so I can't see as much as I used too,"

"Wait a minute" said Sonic " if you're blind how are you going to help us on the mission?"

"Ah" said SpitFire " just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm handicapped. There is more than one way to see if you just learn to expand your senses,"

"Oh really" said Manic " like how?"

"Well for one thing I think I smell something burning in the oven," said SpitFire.

The three hedgehogs sniffed the air and Sonia instantly went into a panic.

"Our dinner!" she screamed and imedately ran for the kitchen.

She came out later with a burnt apple cobbler and black toasted chicken.

"Wow" said Sonic " if you haven't warned us about the smell the whole oven could have caught fire. To bad about our dinner though,"

"I wouldn't worry about that" said SpitFire " right now we have a mission to achieve,"

**------------------------------**

Later the four of them were gathered outside of Robotnik's stronghold. Guards and searchlights flooded the whole periminter.

"How are we going to get in there?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know Bro" said Manic " even the Mouse Patrol tunnels don't stretch out this far. Robotnink's HQ was reserved for high quality thieves only,"

"Then it's time for you to move to the next level" said SpitFire touching Manic's shoulder " Sonic you and Sonia create a distraction and meet us where the searchlights cross. Once I shut down the power you guys move in and take out the guards then meet us inside,"

"Got it," said Sonic and sped off with Sonia.

"You sure you handle this SpitFire?" asked Manic " getting to the control switch is going to be tricky,"

"That's why I'm going to provide the trick" said SpitFire grinning widely " watch and learn kid,"

Once the sounds of the distraction started SpitFire dashed to where the spotlights began to cross. Manic watched in amazement as SpitFire sensed the heat of the beams and leaped over them without any part of his body being revealed in the light. While his leaps weren't nearly as spetacular Manic still managed to make to the other side just as Spitfire pulled the control switch.

"Okay kid, do your stuff," said SpitFire.

Manic picked the lock to the air vent just as Sonic and Sonia arrived and together the four entered Robotnink's fortress. From there the team split up with Manic and SpitFire taking the East Wing while Sonic and Sonia took the West Wing.

The mission plan was a simple one Manic and SpitFire were to destroy the main power core while Sonic and Sonia found out the plans Robotnink had made for some new machine he was planning to use agianist the Resistance. Little did the two groups know that this mission was fixing to become a distaster.

Manic's group was being slowed down a little by SpitFire's blindness, but the orange cat had an incredible ability to sense when some threatening force occupied thier path. It seemed like getting to the power core was going to be a piece of cake, but then something happened that not even SpitFire's senses could detect. Robotnink spotted them from a security camera and soon he and Manic were surrounded by a squad of Swat-bots with no hopes of escape.


	12. Ep3,Ch2: Power Drain

**Ch.2: Power Drain**

Soon both SpitFire and Manic were being led into Dr. Robotnink's room to await thier fate. Sleet, Dingo, and the merciless tyrant grinned evily when they saw Manic being dragged in beside the blind cat.

"Long time no see hedgehog" Robotnink said to Manic " last time we met you tried to destroy my lab. I shall make you pay for that, but for now who is this other prisoner?"

"Calls himself SpitFire sir" said one of the Swat-bot's " he is blind, useless for robotization,"

"Yes" said Robotnink " I really can't have a blind robot in my army. Put him inside one of the holding cells until I decide his fate,"

The two Swat-bot's holding onto SpitFire dragged the cat away leaving Manic alone to face Robotnink.

"What of the hedgehog sir?" asked Sleet " aren't we going to robotize him?"

"No" said Robotnink " I have something special in mind for him,"

"What's that?" asked Manic.

As answer one of the Swat-bot's pulled out a hidden syringe and plunged it into Manic's neck making the hedgehog imedately fall unconious. When he reawakened Manic found himself bound to some sort of machine with no use of his arms or legs.

" Ah you're awake" said Robotnink, from a wide window on the wall of the room Manic was in " good, I much perfer to hear your screams of terror while my machine sucks away your own strength,"

"What are you planning now Robutnink?" shouted Manic.

"It's simple really" said Robotnink " since our last encounter I realized that all your hedgehogs power comes directly from those medallions. The darker the color the more power produced. This machine was made to suck away your own medallion's energy and transfer it into my own weapons,"

A door in the wall opens revealing two gleaming silver machines as big as car, but if you counted the wings as big as a bus. These two machines were made to represent the power mythical form of a dragon, with teeth and claws to match.

"I can tell you're shocked by my creations" said Robotnink noting the surprise on Manic's face " they have all the power mythical ancestors, and will flatten Mobious under thier steel claws. But for them to work, I need your medallion's power,"

Flipping a switch from inside the booth he was in Doctor Robotnink watched the machine Manic was strapped to activated making the hedgehog scream in pain. The medallion around Manic's neck surrounded the hedghog in bright green light sucking away at the hedgehog's energy and transferring it into the machine.

The two Dragon-bots Robotnink had displayed earilier opened thier eyes to reveal glowing red slits to show that thier systems had been activated. Robotnink was laughing with delight over what sucess his experiment provided so far.

"Dragon-bots!" Robotnink shouted into the intercom " seek out and destroy Sonic and Sonia, but save enough of them so I can have thier medallions power up even more of my fiendess designs,"

The Dragon-bots went to carry out Robotnink's order while Manic continued to struggle againist the pain.

"If those bots get Sonic and Sonia" he thought " there won't be anything left,"

**----------------------------------**

Sonic and Sonia were a few yards from the power core when Robotnink's voice blasted through the intercom.

"Well hello hedgehogs" he said " I'm so sorry but you won't be getting near my power core today,"

A heavy steel door suddenly slid in place blocking off the entrance to power core room. Sonia grabbed a cutting torch out her backpack, but the tiny concetrated flames barely made a stratch.

"You might as well give up" Robotnink's voice laughed " if you ever want to see your comrads alive that is,"

"Oh no" cried Sonia in panic " Manic and SpitFire!"

"What did you do to them Robutnink?!" demanded Sonic.

"Your blind cat friend is being held as my prisoner" Robotnink bragged " while your dear brother is having his energy drained out of him in order to power my new robots. Oh the irony of it all, instead the saviors of Mobious you're going to be the reason for its destruction,"

Robotnink's voice cut off and a new sound replaced it. A sound that could be felt vibrating through the metallic floor. Suddenly the two Dragon-bots Robotnink had sent out to destroy Sonia and Sonic came around the corner and started to attack, with fire leaping out of thier mouths.


	13. Ep3,Ch3: Slaying The Dragon

**Ch.3: Slaying The Dragon**

" Hold on Sonia" said Sonic grabbing Sonia's hand " cause we are blasting out of here,"

Seconds later the two sped off with the rampaging Dragon-bots following from behind. From the control room Robotnink was laughing in glee as he witnessed his man made machines tear after Sonic and Sonia. The test of the medallions power had been a complete sucess.

"Robotnink" came Sleet's voice from over the intercom " we have a situation down here,"

" What is it?" demanded Robotnink.

" Well Sir, even though our power readings seem to be going up" said Sleet " the hedgehogs life readings are going down,"

" He's dying?" said Robotnink in surprise " how long?"

" At this current rate" said Sleet " I'd give him about two hours Sir,"

" Two hours will be plenty of time for my two Dragon-bots to capture Sonic and Sonia" said Robotnink " then in case that green hedgehog does die I'll have plenty of power from the other two to destroy all of Mobious once and for all,"

**------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, SpitFire was being led to Robotnink's jail cells until the tyrant decided what to do with him. The blind cat could feel the grips of his two guards as they dragged him toward the cells. But little did these guards know of SpitFire's specail ability.

Before the bots could react SpitFire's body burst into flame melting the bots metal hands and setting himself free. Wasting no time SpitFire charged at the bots while still aflame and destroyed them. Cooling down SpitFire ran off in search of the Sonic Underground.

**-------------------------------------**

Back with Sonic and Sonia the two hedgehogs had reached a dead end.

" We can't run any farther" said Sonia " we'll have to make a stand right here,"

"With what?" asked Sonic " you tried your keyboard on them while they were chasing us and it just bounced off,"

" How was I supposed to know they were made out of reflective armor?" said Sonia " anyway, if we can't destroy these guys we'll never be able to rescue Manic from that machine. We have to find a way to destroy these Dragon-bots,"

" Easier said than done," said Sonic calling up his guitar.

The two Dragon-bots lifted up thier heads and just as they were about to release a stream of flame in order to barbeque the two hedgehogs and cat-like yowl came from behind them and Sonic and Sonia were amazed to see SpitFire with his claws fully extended slash at the dragons throats.

For a moment nothing seemed to have happened, then to the hedgehogs amazement the two heads of the Dragon-bots seperated from thier bodies and fell onto the floor. Sonic put away his guitar as he stared at SpitFire in shock.

" Wow" said Sonic " it looks like Trevor was right about you. You may be blind but you got some moves. How did you do that?"

" It runs in the family" said SpitFire " now where's Manic?"

" Robotnink captured him and was using his to power these Dragon-bots" explianed Sonia " we have to save him right away,"

" Right" said Sonic " but where?"

SpitFire took a moment to sniff at the Dragon-bots metallic bodies then took a whiff of the air. Finally the blind cat was walking into the eastern hallway with ended with a door. Taking one final sniff SpitFire stopped and pointed with his claw.

" He's in there,"

While Sonia was busy cracking the key code in order to unlock the door Sonic was staring strangely at SpitFire.

" You're really starting to creep me out you know that?"

The doors opened and what lay before them was a shock to the eyes. Well all eyes excluding SpitFire. For Manic was seen bounded to a machine gasping and yelling in pain. and at the controls was none other than Sleet and Dingo. Robotnink was watching the whole scene from a window in one of the walls.

" Ah good, company" said Sleet when he recgonized the trio. Turning to Dingo he continued " Dingo don't be rude to our guests, please, let's give them a warm reception,"

Pressing a button Dingo released the latch on the big doors located just behind the power draining machine allowing a gaint Manic-powered Dragon-bot that was just about the size of a small building come charging towards them with green fire burning in it's eyes.


	14. Ep3,Ch4: Cutting The Power

**Ch.4: Cutting The Power**

" Whoa that thing is huge" said Sonic refering to the Dragon-bot " how are we going to take that down,"

" SpitFire took out the other two" said Sonia " he can take down this one,"

" Not in my normal form I can't" said SpitFire " i'll at least need one of you to guide me once I transform. The other can take down Sleet and Dingo,"

" I'll take care of the hardheads" said Sonic " you and Sonia find a way to take down that dragon,"

As Sonic sped off to take care of Sleet and Dingo SpitFire transformed into a flaming Nekomato. Sonia was amazed at this transformation as she lept onto cool spot on Spitfire's back. However no matter how much power SpitFire possessed there was one one weakness, his eyes.

Since he was blind it would be Sonia's job to detect the key points to defeat the Dragon-bot so he could destroy them. Burning at full fury SpitFire's fiery form dashed on air and headed striaght for the Dragon-bot.

It didn't take long for the Dragon-bot to retaliate with a massive stream of red flame. But thanks to Sonia's timely warning both her and SpitFire were able to dodge in the nick of time.

" SpitFire, there, on his back!" shouted Sonia.

SpitFire sped down narrowly missing the Dragon-bot's massive metal jaws to land on it's back. A stone smooth black and red disc stood at the center of the dragon's back, aparently the transmitter for absorbing all of Manic's energy into the Dragon-bot.

" Now!" yelled Sonia once SpitFire's flaming claws touched the transmitter.

Spitfire wasted no time as he tore the transmitter off the dragon's back revealing a massve hole that led to Dragon-bot's inner workings. One flame thrower later the Dragon-bot well to the floor and exploded into a pile of junk.

Down below Sonic had lured Sleet and Dingo near the Dragon-bot as it started to come down. By the moment the two bounty hunters realized that they had been led into a trap it was to late, and their bodies were caught in the blast.

From his observation window Robotnink was infuriated when he saw the destruction Sonic, Sonia, and SpitFire caused. In fury he shouts into the intercom.

" You hedgehogs have ruined my life's work, so I'd say its only fair to end your brother's life!"

With that said Robotnink turned the power on the Power Drain Machine to it's maxium level making what happened to Manic before feel like a papercut. Manic was absloutely screaming in pain, and that thought in mind Robotnink strolled away.

Sonia imedaitely ran to the control panel which controlled the machine that was holding Manic prisoner. She knew she had to work fast. One second of delay and Manic could die.

It was a painful 45 seconds to Sonic who could nothing except watch while Sonia cracked the code to open Manic's prison and stop the suffering. When the prison doors opened and the machine activity went down Sonic rushed in, released his brother, and rushed out.

Manic eyes were closed and his body lay limp, all signs that he was unconious. But the most horrifying sign of all was that he was barely breathing.

The roof of the building started to cave in and all four of them quickly got out of there fast. Sonic could feel that Manic's heartbeat was very slow, and if they didn't get him back to the base soon Manic would die.


	15. Ep3,Ch5: Invitation To A Dark Sleep

**Ch.5: Invitation To A Dark Sleep**

Moments later sonic, Sonia, and SpitFire found themselves in the hospital where Sonia was only two months ago. Except, this time, it was Manic who was laying on the medical bed.

" Tell it straight Trevor" said Sonic " can you heal him?"

" I don't know Sonic" said Trevor, shaking his head over Manic's charts " a blast to the back is one thing, but Robotnink has nearly depleted all of Manic's energy. I don't see how I can heal that,"

" I bet Knuckles can" said Sonic, snapping his fingers " I have a plan,"

**-----------------------------**

Seconds later the phone call was made for Knuckles to come over and help Manic, but sonic asked for one special thing for Knuckles to bring along. When Knuckles arrived a few moments later when she spotted the glowing, green gem in Knuckles hand.

" The Chaos Emerald," said Sonia in shock.

" Yes" said Sonic " I figured that since Manic's problem was an energy one, the Chaos Emerald could recharge him,"

" I don't know how this transfer will affect Manic" said Knuckles " but it should cure him,"

" You have the floor Knuckles" said Trevor " go ahead,"

Everyone watched as Knuckles stepped up to Manic's bedside and held the Chaos Emerald over the unconious hedgehog's body. Closing his eyes Knuckles let go of the emerald and left it hovering over Manic's chest.

Soon the emerald's radiant green light spread and filled the whole room. Everyone, except for SpitFire of course, had to sheild their eyes to prevent themselves from going blind.

When the light diminished Knuckles once again opened his eyes and grabbed the hovering emerald above Manic's chance. No one dared speak for the first few moments. Then Sonia asked nervously...

" Did it work?"

The answer came when Manic suddenly coughed and choked out the words " Sonic?...Sonia?"

" He's alive!" cried Trevor in excitement.

" Welcome back Bro," said Sonic.

Sonia said nothing and threw her arms around her brother in a tight hug with tears of joy raining from her eyes. SpitFire could feel that although that this was a happy occassion Knuckles felt tense, and not just because he was being praised in his work as a master healer.

No, a dark emotion lay sheilded beneath the echidna's embrassment. The dark emotion know as...**Fear.**

**---------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, in santium of the ice caves, the Oracle of Delphiar lay watching the whole scene from his mystic pool, his face drawn and grim. The old, green ardvvark could see that things were happening just as he predicted they would occur.

" The war will be coming soon" said the Oracle " I must warn my old pupil of the danger that threatens to destroy us all,"

Minutes later the Oracle of Delphius recieved a surprise when he recieved a critic warning from his old master.

" Chaos, darkness, a broken bond. Angels die, and empires fall. One pays the price for all,"

**Stayed tuned for Episode 4: Prince Among Thieves, coming soon.**


	16. Ep4,Ch1: Veil of Darkness

**Episode 4: Prince Among Thieves**

**Ch.1: Veil of Darkness**

It was a rare time in a Freedom Fighters life when a day came around and there were no missions to do. The Sonic Underground took advantage of these days whenever they got the chance.

Sonic was busy investigating chili dog stands, and Sonia was spending a relaxing day at the spa. But for Manic he just decided to go for a walk around his old neighborhood to see how things were doing. He hadn't visited that part of town for years since he joined up with the Resistance.

On his walk Manic saw that things were just as grubby as they used to be. The warehouses were still run down, the streets were filled with debris and dirt, and 'Ol Ernie was still working his racket business.

" Hey Manic" said Ernie when he recgonized the hedgehog " I haven't seen you out this way in awhile. To busy with the Resistance or is this a Royal visit?"

" It's just a visit" said Manic, sitting down on one of the stools at Ernie's bar, plopping some cents on the table " come to see how things are going,"

" Well they could be going better" said Ernie, taking Manic's change and replaced it with a soda " a Swatbot raid came through the terriotory last night and got away with one of our own,"

" Who was it?" asked Manic, taking a sip of soda.

" Oh girl you were in love with when you were five," said Ernie.

" Sarah?" said Manic, spitting out his soda " she's been captured ?"

" Yep" said Ernie " and from what they say they'll be robotizing her first thing in the morning,"

" I got to rescue her," said Manic, jumping down from his stool.

" Now don't foolish Manic" said Ernie as he watched the green hedgehog walk away " love is a deceptive mistress. Be sure you know what your doing or you can be trapped in her web for enternity,"

**-------------------------------------------------**

Thirty minutes later Manic arrived back at the base in time to see Sonic and Sonia standing outside with Trevor. Those three together could only mean one thing, the Sonic underground had another mission.

" There you are Manic" said Sonic " I was about to come looking for you. Trevor has another mission for us,"

" Did it have to interrupt my spa time?" said Sonia " I haven't had anytime for my seaweed wrap,"

" Dude, you want to smell like seaweed?" said Manic.

"Make fun all you want Brother" said Sonia " but it's good for your skin, it keeps it smooth,"

" Disturbing image" said Sonic, then turned to Trevor " so what's the mission?"

" You guys have the privlige of blowing up Robotnink's HQ tonight," said Trevor excitedly.

" Oh boy" said Sonic, gleefully rubbing his hands together " what better way to celebrate a vacation then blasting Ol' Bot-But,"

Manic was excited too. As a former thief he knew how to access the areas where Sonia and Sonic couldn't get to so he would be trusted with most of the explosives which would take the longest time to set up. And while he was already inside, might as well rescue Sarah while he's at it.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

The night was solid black, with no stars daring to penetrate through its skin. Only the warm glow of the silver moon stood as the only source of light. Just down on the earth, three hedgehogs stood watching a big, metal building across the street.

Spotlights danced along the ground as two guards marched around the big steel doors that stood as the entrance. Finally, the pink hedgehog, Sonia, called her brothers to attention.

" Okay now Manic" said Sonia " you know the plan, while sonic and I distract the guards you sneak in and start planting bombs at the center of the base,"

" No problem Sis" said Manic " I can do this with my eyes closed,"

" Well we didn't come here just to imagine a victory" said Sonic, shooting a thumbs up at Sonia " let's go!"

Together Sonic and Sonia raced out into the open. The two guards spotted them instantly and didn't hesitate to fire their lasers. For a few minutes Sonic dodged the laser blasts then sprinted off to the left, while Sonia, on her motorcycle went right sending a dozen or so Swatbots chasing after them in both directions. This was Manic's cue to get inside.

Now that all the guards were gone from their posts the spiky-haired, green hedgehog raced to the door, punched in the code he had stolen from Robotnink's computer and went inside. What met his eyes an empty, metal corridor.

" Man" said Manic " if this were my place I would fire the decorator,"

Hurrying it up with the bombing mission Manic quickly found the power core room and his explosives to go off in less than thirty minutes. Plenty of time for him to complete his second form of business.

But on his race toward the cell block he had the unfortunate luck of running into a pair of patroling Swatbots. Before they could fire their lasers Manic ran into side hallway just to run into Sleet and Dingo.

" This is not my lucky day," said Manic, again running down another side hallway. But when Robotnink came out of the bathroom, that was it, Manic was trapped.

" Well, well, well" said Robotnink, when he recgonized Manic " you again. Is your brother and sister around, or did you come alone?"

Instead of answering Manic shouted " Where are you keeping her Robotnink?"

" Ah, so you know her" said Robotnink, picking Manic up by the throat " all the same she will be robotized by morning, and you in the afternoon,"


	17. Ep4,Ch2: Beating The Clock

**Ch.2: Beating The Clock**

Back outside, at the redevous point, Sonic and Sonia were pacing with worry. Actually, Sonic was doing all the pacing. His frustration showed with the amount of dirt he was kicking up in the air as he walked.

" That's it!" said Sonic, stopping his pacing " those bombs are going to go off in less than twenty minutes and Manic isn't out here yet. I'm going back inside,"

" Be careful" said Sonia, trying to hide the worry in her voice " if Manic's not here, something must have gone wrong,"

" Then it's time to pull his but out of the fire," said Sonic.

With that he raced off towards Robotnink's HQ.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Manic found himself locked in the East Cellblock of Robotnink's HQ. On his journey over here he had noticed that most of cells on this block were empty, meaning Sarah had to be in the West Cellblock.

Taking a lockpick from his fanny pack Manic broke out of his cell and raced towards the West Cellblock. Two Swatbots stood guard outside where a red hedgehog, with a gold circlet around her head and long-sleeved shirt with skirt sat with a solemn expression on her face.

Manic instantly recgonized her as Sarah, but with two Swatbots standing guard by the door he couldn't risk stepping out into the open to rescue her. And he had less than ten minutes before the bombs in the Power Core room went off.

" Good thing Trevor outfitted us with these before we left," Manic thought as he pulled out three small golden orbs from his fanny pack.

These tiny orbs were the newest technology that the Resistance had swiped from Robotnink. When thrown these orbs short-circuited any electrical thing they came across. And it worked just as well againist the Swatbots. Moments later Manic was working on the cell door.

" Manic ?" said the red hedgehog, when she realized who was at the door " is that you?"

" Yeah, it's me" said Manic, opening the cell door " but no time to reminis about the past now, we have to get out of here before the bombs blow,"

"Your not going anywhere," said a sudden voice from behind them.

Turning around the two hedgehogs saw the ugly forms of Sleet and Dingo blocking their escape route. But before Manic could think up a plan a blue blur blasted through the roadblock and sped him and Sarah towards the nearest exit.

While the three hedgehogs made their escape Sleet and Dingo were begining to regain conicousness.

" I hate hedgehogs," said Sleet.

" Hey, didn't the green one say something about bombs?" said Dingo.

Both bounty hunters suddenly had a look of extreme fear on their face and they raced off towards Robotnink. The three of them manage to escape just in time when the metal stucture exploded with the force of a volcano.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Minutes later the Sonic Underground and Sarah were back at the Freedom Fighters base. Although Manic could feel that he was in for a lecture from the way Sonic and Sonia were glaring at him.

"What were you thinking Bro, you could have gotten killed," said Sonic.

"Chill" said Sarah " he was just trying to save me,"

"That's another question nagging at my mind" said Sonia " who are you?"

"This is Sarah" Manic shyly admitted " I knew her from when I was on the streets, and I sort of..had...a crush on her,"

"We dated a bit" said Sarah " but on the night of the Disaster we were seperated,"

"What disaster?" asked Sonic.

"What do you think? Robotnink!" said Sarah, her voice lacing with anger " his Swatbots invaded the hideout one night and took nearly all of us prisoner. I managed to escape him for awhile, but not today,"

"Oh man" said Manic, sadly " how are things back in the ol' Hood?"

"Fine" said Sarah " things are pretty quiet now, but where did you go?"

"Well" said Manic " I found out me and my sibs here are actually part of a royal family, and we're on a search to find our mom,"

"Your mom is Queen Alena?" said Sarah shocked " why didn't you ever tell anyone at the Thieves Guild this? You would be marked if certian other parties knew that you're a blue blood,"

"What other parties?" said Sonic.

"Parties allied with Robotnink" said Sarah " they sneak into rival gangs and turn them over to Robotnink, but the one you really have to watch out for is the Freedom Slayers. They will turn anyone in, thief or not,"

For a moment the Sonic Underground stood speechless. Finally Sonic broke the tension by calling in bedtime, and soon everyone was asleep. Well, not everyone. Sonia was still awake, because she was curious about the friend Manic brought home.

"There's something wrong here, and I'm going to find out what it is,"

But just as she finished thinking that thought something heavy slammed againist the back of her head and threw the pink hedgehog into unconciousness.


	18. Ep4,Ch3: The Freedom Slayers

**Ch.3: The Freedom Slayers**

Sonia awakened out of coniousness to find herself in a darkly lit room, her body hanging from inside a steel cage. A wooden throne stood off to her right in the brick-walled space, beautifully carved and obivously meant for someone of extremely high status.

"Ah, you're awake," said a voice from below.

Sonia gasped when she had realized who spoke.

"Girder" said Sonia, in disgust " what are you doing here? Where are my brothers?"

"Don't worry Princess" said Girder, his voice reflecting the evil sneer on his face " they will be joining us soon enough. And when they do, none of you will make it out of here alive,"

**-------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, back at the Sonic Underground's headquarters, all three remianing hedgehogs were just waking up to the new day. But at breakfast Sonic started to realize that something was wrong.

"Hey, where's Sonia?" said Sonic.

As soon as he said it both Manic and Sarah noticed that Sonia was missing as well. Immediately the three hedgehogs split up and searched the house. Sonic sped to a halt when he reached Sonia's room, the place was a mess.

Clothes lay screwn about all over the place, the bedsheets were torn, and a cryptic message written in dark, black, marker was scribbled onto the wall that read...

**One Down, Two To Go -FS**

Manic and Sarah soon arrived and gasped when they saw the same things that had shocked Sonic only moments ago. Sarah stared long and hard at the message on the wall, while Sonic and Manic debated on who could have done this.

"FS?" said Sarah, interrupting their arguement "...The Freedom Slayers,"

"The Freedom Slayers, here?" said Sonic.

"You have anything better?" said Sarah.

But Sonic wasn't listening, he was already mad enough to take down an army of Swat-Bots if given the chance. Manic was mad too, but he managed to keep it better under control then Sonic did.

" These guys have gone way to far this time!" shouted Sonic " Sarah, you and Manic know the streets better than anyone, so lead the way,"

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Both Sarah and Manic made sure to keep their distance from Sonic on their journey to the Freedom Slayers hideout. Although on a personal level Manic couldn't really blame Sonic for getting angry.

For the past few months things have going bad for the Sonic Underground, nearly resulting in either Sonia's or Manic's death. If either hedgehog had passed away there was no telling what kind of horrible effect it could have on Sonic.

Shaking off the gruesome thought as they traveled into an old underground basement Manic instead focused on the choice of the Freedom Slayers headquarters. It was not a bad location.

Connected to the old basement were tunnels leading into a maze of catacombs that spread out all over the city. Perfect place for capturing, holding, and stowing Freedom Fighters away to Robotnink. But one thing still confused Manic when they finally reached the basement floor.

" Sarah?" he asked " why do these guys hate Freedom Fighters?"

" Oh let's just say they have a personal grudge..." said Sarah bumping into a hidden light switch. The whole room suddenly flooded with light blinding Sonic and Manic.

Before either hedgehog could recover they were soon trapped in one of their own hanging steel cages about two yards away from Sonia's cage.

"...Againist you," siad a voice, finishing Sarah's earlier statement.

Both hedgehogs couldn't believe their eyes when the person who spoke stepped forward into the light for all to see.

"Girder!"


	19. Ep4,Ch4: Manic VS Girder

**Ch.4: Manic V.S. Girder**

"Surprised hedgehogs?" said Girder, smiling at Sonic and Manic's shocked expressions " as well as you should be since I was banished from the Freedom Fighters. But now I have formed a new family, the Freedom Slayers,"

"Sarah's the one who knocked me out and brought me here" said Sonia from her cage " she's one of them Manic,"

"No" said Manic, trying to deny it " it can't be,"

"And yet, it is" said Girder, taking Sarah's hands loveilly into his own " she is my Queen, and these are my sujects,"

With a snap of his fingers Girder summoned a small group contianing a fox, alligator, wolf, and a tiger-striped cat to his side. With a second snap of his fingers the tiger-striped cat stepped forward and started over to the controls for Sonia's cage while the other three brought out a hot, steaming pot of boiling metal and placed it under her cage.

Sonic immediately firgured out what Girder was planning to do, and his hackles were on the rise.

"Stop this!" Sonic yelled " stop this now!"

"Girder!" Manic yelled over Sonic " you're fight is with me, let my Sis and Bro go!"

"No" said Girder " I shall not let her go, but I do interest myself in a game,"

"What kind of game?" asked Sonic, angrilly.

"My desire is to destroy Manic, and make him pay for ruining my life" said Girder " if he agrees to fight me and I win, then all of you will die. Fight me and he wins, then he can choose whichever one of you he wants to save,"

The whole Sonic Underground was shocked by the proposed deal, but Girder made it even harder to swallow when he added...

"...And if he refuses to fight me, he'll get the pleasure of seeing his brother and sister destroyed before his very eyes, while he lives on, knowing that he could have saved thier lives,"

Manic found himself being forced into a no win situation where he literally had to choose between life and death. The smug, yellow fox had the poor, green hedgehog right where he wanted him and was enjoying watching him struggle.

No matter what choice he made either Sonic, Sonia, or both would die. The tiger-striped cat lowered Sonia's cage closer to the boiling metal making the pink hedgehog squeal in fright. And then Manic made his choice.

"Fine, I'll fight you," said Manic.

"I knew you would make the right decision" said Girder with a smirk " hand over your medallion and fannypack and we'll get started,"

With reluctance Manic tore off his medallion and fannypack and threw them to Sarah as the alligator started to lower his cage down. Sonic was horrified.

"Manic, wait" said Sonic " you don't have to this,"

" You're wrong Sonic" said Manic " this is something I have to do,"

Seconds later Manic was set free of his cage and entered the arena with Girder. The Freedom Slayers watched in amazement as their leader made the first move. Charging Manic head on Girder sliced at the hedgehog's stomach with his claws.

Manic barely managed to dodge in time as the claws only missed by inches. Girder was fast, and there was no doubt that those claws of his were deadly dangerous. But what could Manic do to fight back? Girder had taken all of Manic's weapons except for his drumsticks, and what use could they be?

It didn't take Sonic and Sonia long to figure out that if this one-sided battle continued any longer Manic could be killed.

"I got to think of a way out of this mess" said Sonic to himself " come on Sonic, think!"

His thoughts got interrupted by the sounds of the fight. Girder and Manic were locked in claw and hand, each of them pushing to get the upper hand.

"You can do it Manic!" cheered Sonia from her cage, even if she did not feel confident Manic would win at least she was trying to be postive.

But the postivity was not mutual as Girder decided to cheat by kicking Manic hard in the stomach and making the hedgehog's body grind againist the dirt floor. Sarah gasped from the sidelines, and Sonic and Sonia watched in horror as Girder jumped on Manic, pinning him down with his claws and drawing a gun from his belt.

Pointing the muzzle of the gun at Manic's head Girder smiled evilly and said...

"Say goobye Manic,"


	20. Ep4,Ch5: Turning The Tide

**Ch.5: Turning The Tide**

For a moment it was like everyone in the room had hold their breath as Girder pointed the gun at Manic's head. Sonia covered her eyes, not daring herself to watch just in case the worst happened.

But Manic wasn't a Freedom Fighter for nothing. Using the martial arts another Freedom Fighter, Rork, had taught him the green hedgehog kicked Girder off his stomach and sent Girder flying, his weapon falling out of his hand.

Quickly, getting to his feet Manic grabbed the weapon and charged towards Girder. Before the yellow fox had a chance to get up Manic pinned him down.

"New deal Girder" said Manic, pointing the gun at the fox's head " you release me and my family, give back my stuff, and promise to never bother us again, or elese the Freedom Slayers have to find thmselves a new leader,"

Given no choice Girder seceeded to Manic's will. Shouting orders to his team the tiger-striped cat and wolf lowered Sonic and Sonia's cages safely to the ground and set them free. Manic breathed a sigh of relief seeing his siblings safe and sound and then glared at Girder.

" I should kill you after all you've done to me and my family" said Manic, dropping the gun to the floor " but that's not the way I was raised,"

With that Manic recliamed his stuff and started to leave with Sonic and Sonia, but Girder still wasn't ready for the fight to be over. Picking up the gun that Manic had dropped Girder aimed it at Manic's back.

Sonia heard the sound of a pistol being cocked and turned quickly to see Girder pointing the gun at Manic.

"No!" said Sonia, readying to use her body to sheild Manic.

But the sacrifice was not nessacary as a blast from another gun knocked the one out of Girder's hand. everyone was surprised that it was Sarah who had taken the shot.

"A deal's a deal" said Sarah looking at Manic " and I owe you one out of friendship, but if you ever cross paths with us again I will kill you,"

" Understood," said Manic.

And with that final goodbye the Sonic Underground and the Freedom Slayers left each others presence, forever.

**Stay Tuned for Episode 5: A Broken Prophecy, coming soon**


	21. Ep5,Ch1: It Is Time

**Episode 5: A Broken Prophecy**

**Ch.1: It Is Time**

It was freezing cold in the wasteland where the Oracle of Delphius lived, but Queen Alena was determined to stand a little a cold weather since she had not seen her old friend in many days. Only when she reached the cave could she feel the warmth of the Oracle's fire as the ardvaark was preparing himself dinner.

"Queen Alena" said the Oracle " isn't this a surprise? It is fortunate for you to come to visit,"

"What's wrong?" asked Queen Alena, noticing the serious tone in her friend's voice.

"Sit and eat" said the Oracle, using his magic to prepare a feast on the table " and I'll try to explian,"

Queen Alena did as she was told and long five minutes past before the Oracle gathered the courage to speak.

" I have recieved a warning from my old master, the Oracle of Delphair" said the Oracle " he has delievered to me a most disturbing prophecy that could conflict with the one I gave you some many years ago,"

"What is it?" asked Alena, even though their was a part of her that didn't want to know.

"Chaos, darkness, a broken bond. Angels die, and empires fall. One pays the price for all,"

The sound of the prophecy sent shivers down both the Oracle's and Queen Alena's spine for this prophecy did indeed conflict itself with Queen Alena's own.

"What does it mean?" asked Queen Alena " you said years ago that my children and I would reunite to overthrow Robotnink. What could have changed so that the Oracle of Delphair could predict this?"

" I'm afriad that may be the work of one of your very own children" said the Oracle " for the past few months a series of events has targeted one of the young hedgehogs, awakening a darkness that has lie dormant in him for years,"

"Manic?" said Queen Alena, shocked " his test has come so soon? But he hasn't had enough time to fully understand the extent of his powers yet and what if...,"

"...Dark Gaia's power is something no one can understand" said the Oracle " just the same, I think it is time for you to rejoin your children now. My master's prophecy will come to pass, and we'll just have to hope it brings a better future,"

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, back at the Freedom Fighter base, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic had been called by Trevor for a private conversation. The unsteady loin looked troubled judging by the way he paced around the room, it was as if he could burn a hole in the floor.

"Guys" he finally said " this instant easy for me to say, but based on the events in the past few months I think you guys should spend a little time outside Mobious,"

"Why Trevor?" asked Sonic.

" Well it's because...," said Trevor, stumbling over his words.

"...of the events that targeted me right?" said Manic " well, in that case, I'm the only one who should leave,"

"But last time you went off alone you became Robotnink's prisoner" said Sonia " and don't forget that Girder and his Freedom Slayers are wandering around the city too,"

" I'm not going to vacation in the city" said Manic " I was thinking of hanging out with Knuckles on Angel Island. While I'm up there you two can hang out here and help Trevor out with the missions,"

" I agree" said Sonic " to much pressure been put on Manic already, it's our turn to take a shot,"

"Sonia?" said Trevor, looking over to pink hedgehog who's eyes were fixed with worry.

" Oh alright," she said.

"Great" said Manic " I'll get my stuff packed up and leave as soon as I can,"

At about noon Manic had finished packing everything he thought was nessacary for the vacation while Trevor finished contactin Knuckles to warn the echidna that he was going to have company for awhile. But before Manic got a chance to load his lugage into the aircraft that was taking him to Angel Island a scream suddenly caught the Sonic Underground's ears.

"Let go of me!" a woman yelled.

The familar sound of the voice nearly shocked the whole Sonic Underground as they raced off towards it. When they finally reached the source their hearts jumped in surprise when they saw Queen Alena being grabbed by Sleet and Dingo in their scorpio-like ship.

Summoning up their instruments the Sonic Underground stood ready for action. Manic went first, activating his earth powers and create a quake that shook Dingo and Sleet far enough from Alena that she could slip away. Then it was Sonic and Sonia's turn. Together they zapped the bounty hunters forcing them into retreat.

" You have learned to use your powers well," said Alena.

"Mom!" cried all the hedgehogs, running to give their mother a hug. She hugged them back.

" I have missed you," she said.

" But why have you come back?" asked Sonic.

" I shall explian all" said Alena " but perhaps we can find a more suitable place to talk,"

And with that the Sonic Underground returned to the Freedom Fighter base with their real mother in tow.


	22. Ep5,Ch2: Beware The Darkness Within

**Ch.2: Beware The Darkness Within**

Arriving back home the Sonic Underground's mood was filled with glee now that they finally found their mom. But Manic's expression was a little sour. Not only because he was being forced to leave on vacation, but by the fact why their mom had been avioding them for so long.

"Why?" said Manic to himself " why did she have to hide from us?"

"Manic?" came Queen Alena's voice from the doorway " may I come in?"

"Sure mom," said Manic.

Queen Alena entered the room cautiously and searched her mind for the right words to say. She had heard so much about the icidents targeting Manic lately. The Oracle of Delphius had explianed what he could to her about the events, but Sonic and Sonia gave a more graphic description.

Settling down beside Manic on the bed she took a deeep breath and began.

"I've been told what has happened" said Alena " and I did not think this time would come so fast, for your test to come so soon,"

"The test of darkness you mean?" said Manic " yeah, the Oracle of Delphair came and warned us about it. Ever since then it felt to me as if my medallion was going dark. Even now, I can still feel it,"

"Then the time has finally come for you to understand why your powers are different than the others" said Alena " when you three were first born the Oracle of Delphair came along with his student. He told me you had blessed with the power of earth, but that you have also been cursed with it's evil,"

"How can I be both blessed and cursed?" asked Manic.

"Because of Earth's two spirits Light Gaia and Dark Gaia," said Alena.

"Light Gaia and Dark Gaia?" said Manic.

"The Oracle of Delphair revealed that somehwere in the future the power of Dark Gaia would turn againist the power of Light Gaia, twisting your heart so that it followed his evil ways" said Alena " no matter what don't let Dark Gaia's power get in the way of who you truly are,"

Suddenly their chat was interrupted when Sonic burst into the room, with a worried look covering his face.

"Trevor needs to see us pronto!" said Sonic.

Minutes later all the hedgehogs, including the Queen, were gathered in Trevor's office. The head of the Freedom Fighters looked worried.

"Robotnink's mercanaries have found the West Wing of our branch and turned them over to Robotnink" said Trevor " it seems like the leader of Freedom Slayers is on the warpath,"

"No joke" said Sonic " after Sarah helped us to get out of there,"

"Well, guess what" said Trevor " Girder killed her. He's so bent on revenge againist Manic that he won't rest until ever trace of the Freedom Fighter cause is wiped off Mobius,"

"He killed her?" asked Manic, shocked.

"Whoa Manic" said Trevor " before you get any ideas, you're not going on this assignment. You have shecduled vacation time on Angel Island remember?"

"But I...," started Manic.

"He' right Bro" said Sonic " you're to close to this. We'll take care of it from here,"

So moments later Manic was packed up on the transport ship and sent to Angel Island. But deep inside his heart Manic felt something was wrong. He felt that someway, after he returned from his vacation, everyone he cared about would be gone.


	23. Ep5, Ch3: The Sacred Shrine

**Ch.3: The Sacred Shrine**

Later that evening Manic arrived on Angel Island to be greeted by Knuckles and his pet dinosuar, Chomps. Chomps wasted no time jumping onto Manic and licking him silly. Knuckles laughed.

"It seems like Chomps likes you more than he does me,"

"Yeah" said Manic, getting up from under the licking beast " well it's been awhile since I have been up here,"

"Exactly" said Knuckles, his mood turning serious " Trevor said there was some kind of trouble on the surface, and since every other disaster has targeted you, it was best to keep you out of it,"

"I don't know" said Manic " it doesn't feel right leaving my sibs and mom take on Robotnink without me,"

"Your mom's back?" asked Knuckles in surprise " man we do have a lot to catch up on. But it's getting late, and I have to get to work on making supper,"

As Knuckles got a nice fire going to cook the rotating meat Manic told him how they found their mom, and what had happened on the surface since the echidna's last visit. After they talked for awhile Manic decided to explore around a little while waiting for the meat to get done.

He walked about ten yards away from the campsite when suddenly the ground beneath him gave way and he found himself plunging downward. From the campsite Knuckles heard Manic's yell and raced off in the hedgehog's direction, worried that his friend might be hurt.

Seconds later Knuckles found himself falling down the same hole that Manic fell through. It was a twisted slide downward, but when the echidna reached the end he had found his friend.

"Manic?" said Knuckles " are you all right?"

"I'm fine" said Manic, helping Knuckles up " wicked slide huh? But wait until you see this,"

Knuckles expression was a look of pure amazement when he saw what Manic had found, an entire cavern made of crystal. The moon's rays shined down the hole where Knuckles and Manic fell, filling the cavern with a beautiful aray of rainbow light.

"This must be the Sacred Shrine" said Knuckles in awe " I thought it was just a myth,"

"Hey Knuckles look" said Manic " this crystal is bigger than the others,"

Knuckles walked over to where Manic was and saw a big, clear crystal, about the size of a base drum. It definately stood out againist all the rainbow colored crystals on the wall.

"Well Knuckles" said Manic " you seem to know about this place, so what is it?"

"I think it's the Crystal Mirror" said Knuckles " it's supposed to show things, kind of like the past, present, and future,"

"Really?" said Manic, turning to the mirror " can you show me how my sibs and mom are doing? I'm really worried about them?"

The Crystal Mirror fogged for a second then cleared to show the inside of Robotnink's headquarters. Alena, Sonic, and Sonia were making their way to shut down the heart of the plant, when an evil face suddenly lit up the screen, blasting Knuckles and Manic away from the Crystal Mirror.

"What happened?" said Knuckles, struggling to get up.

"Look!" said Manic, pointing to the Crystal Mirror.

The evil face had disappeared, but an even more terrifying image had taken it's place. Sonic, Sonia, and Queen Alena were chained to a wall while Robotnink and his two flunkies were warming up the Robotizicer.

"No!" said Manic, his voice quaking in fear then sudden anger " I knew I shouldn't have left them alone! Now their all going to be robotiziced! I have to get back there now!"

Without a second thought Manic rushed off and headed back to Mobious in the ship that he had arrived in. As Knuckles watched the furious green hedgehog leave a bad feeling weighed down on his heart. The real Manic was no more that night.


	24. Ep5, Ch4: Awaken The Darkness

**Ch.4: Awaken The Darkness**

" Oh I have waited years for this" said Robotnink, an evil sneer plastered on his face " the downfall of the Royal Hedgehog Family,"

"You'll never get away with this Robotnink," said Sonic.

Though the hedgehog's words were less than believable. For he, along with Sonia and Queen Alena were chained to the wall with a line of Swatbots guarding them to make sure they didn't pull any fast moves. Suddenly Sleet and Dingo came in.

"Ah, Sleet and Dingo" said Robotnink " any luck with finding the last hedgehog?"

" No sir" said Sleet " there seems to be no sign of him anywhere on Mobius,"

"Should we search some more?" asked Dingo.

" No" said Robotnink " we'll catch up with that green hedgehog later. For now I'll just have the pleasure of destroying his family. Prepare the Robotizicer!"

While sleet and Dingo went to activate the Robotizicer Robotnink walked over to his three captives his hand rubbing his jaw with an undecisive look on his face.

"Now who to robotize first" said Robotnink " I think I'll start with the most coveted prize of all Queen Alena,"

"No!" yelled Sonic and Sonia as their mom was dragged towards the Robotizicer.

Sleet grinned evilly as the Queen was placed into the machine, but before he could push the button to robotize her the power suddenly went out shocking everyone in the room. Robotnink was furious.

"What happened to the power?" he yelled.

An inhuman growl answered his question and everyone's senses imediately went on high alert. Both Dingo and Sleet were startled when a fearsome shadow flew past eventually followed by more creepy growls.

Following Robotnink's orders the Swatbots activated their exterior lights and caught sight of a dark creature with glowing red eyes. Green fire sprouted from the creature's claws casting it's face in an eerie glow.

During the confusion Queen Alena slipped out the Robotizicer and freed Sonic and Sonia. But even after they were cut from their bonds the three hedgehogs didn't dare try to leave when the creature's eyes suddenly turned to them.

The back up generators suddenly clicked on to reveal the creature to be none other than Manic. The green hedgehog's fur had turned completely black and his eyes shown with fearsome red fire.

The medallion around Manic's neck was glowing a spooky yellow and electric blue claws sprouted through the fingers of his now tattered gloves.

"Wha..." said Sonic, stumbling to get the words out " what happened to Manic?"

" The dark spirit of the earth has tainted it's lighter side" said Alena " Dark Gaia's power is fueled by negative emotions, so when Manic saw us about to be robotized...,"

"...it pushed him over the edge," Sonic finished.

`" We have to help him," said Sonia.

But before Sonia could run to confront Manic she was stopped by her mother's arm.

"It's to late now," said Alena.

For Robotnink and his flunkies it was much to late, for when Manic turned his attention back to them the dark driven hedgehog went mad. Using his electric blue claws Manic sliced the Swatbots to pieces, and proved to fast for Sleet and Dingo's laser fire.

Scared the two bounty hunters ran off with Robotnink soon following behind them, closing the path so he and his hecnhmen couldn't be followed. But Manic didn't partically care if the threesome got away or not, for now his attention was on the Robotizicer.

This machine had caused pain for thousands of Mobians and it was Manic's pleasure to shut it down. Hitting the overload button on the control panel Manic set the whole plant into Red Alert as the power core was on the surge of a meltdown.

The whole building started to shake and pieces of metal fell down from the roof. One of which hit Manic on the head, knocking the hedgehog unconious.

As Alena and Sonia ran outside to safety Sonic grabbed Manic and sped them both outside before the whole building burst into a mass of flames. Manic's black fur slowly changed back into green, and the electric blue claws and red eyes disappeared.

But the one thing that remianed was the eerie yellow glow of Manic's medallion, which left the Royal Family wondering would the real Manic ever come back again?


	25. Ep5, Ch5: A Broken Bond

**Ch.5: A Broken Bond**

When the Sonic Underground arrived back at the Freedom Fighter base with the unconious Manic Trevor imediately sent for Knuckles to help doctor the poor green hedgehog. What surprised Sonic was on how fast Knuckles had arrived, it was like the echidna just waited outside the door.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Sonic.

" When Manic left my island to rescue you guys" said Knuckles " I feared that the dark image we saw in the Cyrstal Mirror tainted the chaos energy I had poured into him last time, corrupting it and making him uncontrollable. By the way you described him last I assume that I'm correct,"

"Just tell us" said Sonia " will he wake up again?"

" He will" said Knuckles " but I can't answer for what he'll come back as,"

Three days later Manic finally awakened, but was surprised to find himself no longer on Angel Island. He remembered that he and Knuckles had accidently found the Sacred Shrine, but after that nothing, he couldn't remember a thing past that.

Sonia, Sonic, and Alena came in after hearing from the doctor that Manic was finally awake. But the happy reunion was soon to be spoiled by a harsh decision.

"Manic, what's wrong?" asked Sonia " do you feel alright?"

" I'm fine Sis" said Manic " but I'm afriad I have leave the Sonic Underground,"

"What?" said Sonia and Sonic in shock.

"You can't leave" said Sonic " what about the prophecy? We're supposed to help Mom overthrow Robotnink,"

" I know that Sonic" said Manic " but if I can't find a way to control Dark Gaia's power over me I'll be a danger to everyone, including you guys. I'm sorry, but I have to leave,"

With that Manic climbed off the medical bed and walked out of the Freedom Fighter base forever.

**------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile in the frozen tundra where the Oracle of Delphius lived, the green aardvvark had seen the whole thing from his mystic mirror and shook his head in saddness.

_"The bond has been broken, the prophecy is no more, darkness has arrived, and chaos is in store,"_

**Stay Tuned for Episode 6: When Angels Fall, Coming Soon**


	26. Ep6, Ch1: Robotnink's Rage

**Episode 6: When Angels Fall**

**Ch.1: Robotnink's Rage**

For the first time in the Sonic Underground's history they were pulling off a raid without the help of Manic. Having a former theif on the team had proven quite useful on past assignments, but now the team had to try even harder to find their way inside Robotnink's Swatbot factories.

The plan was simple. While Sonic ran around distracting the guards Sonia would sneak into the plant through the airducts and plant the bombs in the main factory. All that was left to do after that was escape before the expolsoin. For safety Queen Alena was ordered to stay at the Freedom Fighter base.

Taking his cue Sonic swooped in and grabbed the guards attention allowing Sonia to sneak her way into the airducts. But as she was making her to Swatbot central the sound of Robotnink's voice suddenly caught her attention.

" I had enough of this" said Robotnink " no matter what I try it's been failure after failure, and all because of those annoying hedgehogs,"

"What do you plan to do about it Your Excellency?" asked Sleet.

" If none of my machines are worthy enough to take on the hedgehogs" said Robotnink " then maybe a more powerful source is required. Prepare the attack fleet, we're going to invade Angel Island,"

"Oh no" thought Sonia " Knuckles!"

Although worried sick about what Robotnink had planned for her friend Sonia finished her part of the mission and managed to escape just minutes before the explosion. When Sonic came back to meet his sister at the redevous point he could immediately tell something was up by the look on her face.

"Sis, what's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic" said Sonia " Knuckles is in great danger,"

Later when Queen Alena heard about this she agreed with Sonia that they must fly to Angel Island at once to warn Knuckles of the oncoming danger. The echidna was surprised to have guests later that night.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Knuckles as the Sonic Underground arrived.

"Robotnink has got a whole attack fleet coming to take over Angel Island" said Sonic " he must be after the Chaos Emerald,"

"Well he's going to have a tough time finding it" said Knuckles " I hid it back in the Sacred Shrine. The place is so well hidden no one can find it. But just in case I'll activate the defenses anyway,"

After the island defenses were set up Knuckles seemed to notice that someone from the group was missing.

" Hey" he asked " where's Manic?"

"After we told him what happened at Robotnink's base" said Sonia " he left the Sonic Underground,"

"We haven't seen him for weeks now" said Sonic " there's no telling where he can be,"

Before Queen Alena could change the subject to something of a less troubling mood a horrible scream suddenly pierced through the sky making everyone look up in worry. And boy did they have something to worry about.

For in the sky about of dozen of Robotnink's ships were approaching Angel Island at top speed, their exterior lights giving the fleet a domiant and eerie looking appearence.

Sonic and Sonia couldn't believe how many Swatbots and Stealthbots were on those ships. And of course resting on the biggest ship of all was the regular trio of terror contianing Robotnink, Sleet, and Dingo.

" Hope your ready for a fight Knuckles" said Sonic " 'cause it's going to take everything we got to stay alive,"


	27. Ep6,Ch2: Arise, Dark Gaia!

**Ch.2: Arise, Dark Gaia!**

" Fire!" ordered Robotnink.

"Watch out!" said Sonic, speeding his mom, Sonia, and Knuckles out of the way of the Swatbots blast.

" We have to stop them from getting the Chaos Emerald," said Sonia.

" Knuckles" said Sonic " where's that Sacred Shrine you were talking about?"

" On the other side of the island" said Knuckles " but we'll never be able to get there with Robotnink's forces shooting at us,"

" I'll distract them" said Sonic " you guys just protect the emerald. We have to keep it away from Robotnink,"

With that said Sonic sped off to deal with Robotnink's forces and distract them from Alena, Sonia, and Knuckles mission. Robotnink was more than happy to oblige and ordered his troops to open fire on Sonic.

"While I deal with him" said Robotnink, turning to Sleet and Dingo " I want you two to go down there and find the Chaos Emerald. It must be mine!"

"Yes Sir," said Sleet.

With that he and Dingo, with a small group of Swat-bot soliders took a small ship and invaded the island. Meanwhile, Alena, Sonia, and Knuckles were running through the deep jungles of Angel Island trying to reach the Sacred Shrine stopping when they heard constant fire coming from the front of the island.

"That must be Sonic's distraction" said Knuckles " but it won't keep every Swat-bot from following our tail. I wouldn't be surprised if someone has already landed on the island,"

" If anyone has" said Queen Alena " I'll distract them. You and Sonia should continue on to the Sacred Shrine,"

"No" Sonia protested " I won't lose you again,"

"You will never lose me my child," said Alena.

Another blast shook the island, and with encouragement from Knuckles Sonia reluctantly left her mother behind to face whatever Robotnink forces she encountered alone.

**-------------------------------------------**

Sonic was having a field day wherever he was at. The millions of green bolts fired by the Swat-bots were no match for his super fast speed, but still some shots came pretty close to hitting their target.

Suddenly Robotnink got tricky and sent an army of Sleath-bots to chase after Sonic. It was a long game of cat and mouse before Sonic managed to defeat them all, mostly by making them slam into a few trees, before robotnink revealed his new weapon, one he called the Sonic Destroyer.

This cannon released big blasts of electrical energy cable of creating a hole the size of a moon crater. Sonic had the push the limits of his speed to avoid the Sonic Destroyer's devestating effects, but the truth was he was starting to get tired.

The dodging from laser blasts and destroying the Sleath-bots were finally taking it's toll, making Sonic so tired he eventually had to stop. And that one stop he wish he had never made, 'cause before he knew it the Sonic Destroyer was aimed his way again, charged and ready to fire.

**-------------------------------------------**

While Sonic was busy with all of that Queen Alena had the unfortunate luck to be cornered by Sleet and Dingo and a small army of Swat-bots. The Queen had tried to escape from them earlier by running into a quarry, unfortunately for her all chances for escape were blocked with limestone walls.

"Well Your Highness" said Sleet with a sneer " it looks like this is the end for you,"

At his signal the Swat-bots lined up with their laser cannons focused on Alena like a trained firing squad about to execute a solidier for treason. But before they got the chance to fire Knuckles pet dinosuar Chomps came to the rescue.

Knocking Sleet and Dingo out of the way Chomps quickly destroyed all the Swat-bots, snapping them apart like toothpicks, then turned his angry eyes back on Sleet and Dingo.

The two bounty hunters knew better than to fight with a dinosuar and quickly fled into the forest, Chomps calmed down after they left. Queen Alena thanked her new found friend for saving her, and gave him a treat as a reward.

"Come on" she said to him " I must find my children,"

**------------------------------------------------**

Knuckles and Sonia finally made it to the Sacred Shrine, and the pink hedgehog had to admit that she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Cyrstals of every color lined the walls, radiating their sparkling brillance.

On top of the alter, in the center of the shrine, the green glow of the Chaos Emerald could be seen. And of course the Crystal Mirror was centered over to the right, recgonizable since it was the biggest cyrstal in the whole shrine.

"You stay down here Sonia" said Knuckles " I'm going to put the sheild so that no one can get in here,"

With that Knuckles ran up the steps of the alter and started to mutter some words in ancient echidna tounge. But before he could finish whatever spell he was going to cast a sudden blast from above caused the roof of the shrine to cave in 'caused by none other than Robotnink's Sonic Destroyer.

When the smoke cleared Sonia saw that Knuckles was back at the bottom of the alter, bruised but still alive. A sudden moan of pain caught her ears and with a gasp Sonia saw a horrifying sight.

Her brother, Sonic, lay still on the cave floor, his skin battered and broken. Blood was escaping from the few cuts he had gained on his body, given his condition he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

As Robotnink soared down into the shrine to gloat Knuckles eyes had time to refocus before he saw the damage that had been done, and with horror he realised that the Cyrstal Mirror had been been broken.

His super-senstive ears picked up on a heartbeat coming from beyond the hole where the Cyrstal Mirror once been, and to the annoyance of Robotnink demanded for silence. Then they all heard it, a dark hissing coming from the black abyass. The hissing soon transformed into words.

_"Thanks oh so much for freeing me from my prision,"_

And with that the form of Dark Gaia finally emerged, in the form of gaint, black dragon with red eyes, massive bat-like wings, and deadly white obsidian fangs. The Oracle's dire prophecies had been brought to life, Dark Gaia has returned.


	28. Ep6, Ch3: A Talk With Athair

**Ch.3: A Talk With Athair**

A week away from Mobius is were Manic stood now, with no help from the team van it had taken that long for him to reach the long staircase that led Athair's cave. the edler echdina had helped Manic when his Chaos Spade attack had taken control of his body, he hoped that Athair would help him again.

" Why can't this guy just live on the ground?" Manic complained as he trudged up the staircase.

Despite his complaining Manic soon made it to the top and could see the elder echidna looking over his scrolls. Athair imediatelly sensed Manic's presence and turned around to face the hedgehog.

"What brings you here young one?" said Athair.

" I can't seem to control myself anymore," said Manic.

" Yes" said Athair " so I have seen through my visions. Dark Gaia will stop at nothing until he has destroyed the power of Light Gaia. In this I am afraid that he will suceed, and if you're not careful he could wind up in taking control of you,"

"What do you mean?" asked Manic " what's going to happen?"

"For the past few days visions have been coming to me" said Athair " fortelling of the possibility of two opposite futures. In one there is peace, but in the other awaits nothing but chaos. The one that decides everyone's fate is you and Knuckles,"

" Knuckles?" said Manic surprised " are you saying that he has some kind of connection to Dark Gaia as well?"

"Yes" said Athair " but a different battle than your than your own. If you wish to find answers travel to the outskirts of Mobius and do not return until you find out how you and Knuckles are connected to Dark Gaia, and why,"

With that said Athair bed Manic 'goodbye' and as the green hedgehog started hiking towards the outskirts of Mobius he felt a sudden dark pulse tug on his medallion making him stop in his tracks.

Looking up at the sky Manic could see Angel Island surrounded by dozens of Robotnink's ships, and a strong blast of red energy suddenly blasted them to splinters. An angry and inhuman cry tore through the air, and his heart Manic knew that Dark Gaia had been reborn.

On instinct Manic was willing to bet his family was on Angel Island trying to help Knuckles, but he quickly stopped himself from the rushing urge to help them.

" I have to follow Athair's advice" said Manic, walking out of Mobius " sorry guys, but it looks like this time you're on your own,"


	29. Ep6, Ch4: Chaos Storm

**Ch.4: Chaos Storm**

In the face of Dark Gaia's montrous form Robotnink experinced an emotion he had never felt before, fear. The dragon's eyes locked in on Robotnink savoring the sciencetists fear.

A few feet away Knuckles knew that he and Sonia should get away while they could, before Dark Gaia remebered they were there. Grabbing the Chaos Emerald Knuckles motioned for Sonia to follow him as he dug a tunnel to the surface.

Sonia grabbed the unconious Sonic and followed Knuckles down the tunnel to safety. Dark Gaia had seen their escape through his periphial vision, but he was not focused on them in that moment but on the threat of Robotnink's invading force.

With one gaint thrust of his powerful black wings the dragon lifted out of the cave and charged towards Robotnink's airships. Sleet and Dingo couldn't have picked a worse time to be on board as Dark Gaia took a deep breath and incinerated all of Robotnink's ships with an ocean of flame.

Robotnink couldn't believe his eyes and decided to retreat before Dark Gaia could come after him next.

" Ah" said Dark Gaia " it feels so good to be free. Now one more piece lies to the puzzle,"

Having said that Dark Gaia took off in the direction Knuckles and Sonia had fled, craving the delicous power of the Chaos Emerald they possessed.

**---------------------------------------------**

After Knuckles and Sonia were out of the cave it wasn't long until they ran into Queen Alena with Knuckles pet dinosuar, Chomps. When Alena saw the unconious Sonic hunched over Sonia's shoulders her face imediatelly filled up with worry.

"What happened?" she said while nursing Sonic.

" Dark Gaia is back" said Knuckles " and there's no doubt he'll be coming our way soon to grab the Chaos Emerald. I won't be able to hide it from his radar,"

" There has to be some way" said Sonia " can't we lead him on a false scent?"

" It won't be that easy to copy a Chaos Emerald's power or imprision Dark Gaia" said Alena " but if one you can keep him distracted long enough I'll take Sonic and the Emerald to our ship and use my powers to mask the Chaos Emerald's energy as best as I can,"

" I'll go," said Knuckles.

" So will I" said Sonia to Knuckles " you're going to need help facing this Dark Gaia,"

With that settled Queen Alena took the injured Sonic and the Chaos Emerald with her back to their ship while Knuckles, Sonia, and Chomps went to face Dark Gaia. In a few minutes all three of them reached a huge clearing on the side of the island, Dark Gaia saw them and landed.

"Well, well, well" said Dark Gaia " the Guardian at last. Many thanks for breaking the Crystal Mirror, I've been trapped there for ages. Now my sister Light Gaia must be destroyed,"

"Why would you do a horrible thing like that?" said Sonia.

"Oh please" said Dark Gaia " darkness has been suppressed by the light for to long. And with the aid of Chaos all light will be extinquished and Darkness will rise,"

"We're not going to let that happen!" said Knuckles.

"Let's just see you try," said Dark Gaia, and with that the dragon blew a crismon red flame straight at Sonia and Knuckles.

**-----------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Queen Alena and Chomps made it back to the Sonic Underground's ship with the injuried Sonic and Chaos Emerald in hand. Before focusing her attention on the emerald Queen Alena took care of Sonic's wounds and then tried masking the Chaos Emerald's signal from Dark Gaia.

However, despite her best efforts it was no use, the Chaos Emerald's magic was much stronger than hers which meant that Knuckles only had the power to control it. A great tremor suddenly shook the island awakening Sonic from unconiousness.

"What's happening?" he said confused " what's going on?"

"Dark Gaia is reborn" said Queen Alena " and I can not mask the Emerald's power, which means only Knuckles can?"

"Where is Knuckles?" said Sonic " and where's Sonia?"

"They went to confront Dark Gaia," said Alena.

Sonic didn't need anymore explination and he grabbed his mom and the Chaos Emerald to help Knuckles and Sonia.

By the time the two arrived where Sonia and Knuckles were they could see that the hedgehog and echdina were in a heap of trouble. Handing the Chaos Emerald over to his mom Sonic rushed out to save Knuckles and Sonia from Dark Gaia's fire breath.

But when Dark Gaia suddenly stomped the ground making the earth shoot upwards Knuckles, Sonic, and Sonia were blasted towards the skies with Dark Gaia blowing another red flame at them from below.

**Will the Sonic Underground survive Dark Gaia's flame? Find out in the next chapter!**


	30. Ep6,Ch5: A Deadly Exchange

**Ch.5: A Deadly Exchange**

"Sonic! Sonia! Grab on!" said Knuckles gripping both the hedgehogs failing arms.

Sonic and Sonia did as they were told and braced themselves for what they expected to be a fiery end until they realized that they weren't feeling any heat. Sonic was the first to shout in surprise.

"Knuckles! You're flying!"

Sonia could barely believe it either but Knuckles was actually gliding them away from Dark Gaia's flame. The veiw from above was terrifying but at the same time amazing. It was nice to feel the joy of flight without the use of any airplane.

But that moment of enjoyment was soon to be interrupted by Dark Gaia who flew up from the ground after them.

"Uh oh" said Sonic " don't look now, but that dragon is right on our tail,"

" I hope I'm good at crash landings," said Knuckles as they neared closer to the ground.

Dark Gaia was getting way to close on their tail so in a split second decision Knuckles let go of Sonic and Sonia allowing them a safe landing in one of the many fruit bushes that grew on the island. But although he saved them he couldn't save himself as Dark Gaia's claw grabbed Knuckles and soon had the guardian trapped in stone cage.

"No!" said Sonia.

"Release Knuckles Now!" Sonic demanded.

"No" said Dark Gaia " either give me the Chaos Emerald or the guardian becomes my personal snack,"

"Don't give him the Emerald!" said Knuckles from his cage " it isn't worth it to save me!"

"I beg to differ" said Queen Alena " since you're the only one who can unleash it's power,"

With a sigh she walked up to Dark Gaia with the Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Mom, what are you doing?" said Sonic.

"Knuckles role in all this is more important than you know" said Alena " find the connection and you will see what I mean,"

Dark Gaia was good as his word and let Knuckles free as the Queen handed the Chaos Emerald over to him, but to everyone's surprise a few seconds later Queen Alena found herself trapped in a stone cage.

"Hey!" said Sonic " what are you doing? Let our mom go!"

"Sorry" said Dark Gaia as he flew off into the skies " she's my insurance that you will not interfere. Now with the Chaos Emerald's power I will clear this world of it's imperfections once and for all,"

And as Dark Gaia flew off Angel Island fell down hard, Luckily with Knuckles new gliding ability he, Sonic, and Sonia were able to exit the island before it crash landed in the sea.

A few minutes later all three friends were safely back on the shores of Mobious looking at the fallen Angel Island. And for the first time in history Knuckles wept.

**End of Episode 6, Stay Tuned for Episode 7: In Search For Redemption, coming soon.**


	31. Ep7,Ch1: Suns and Shadows

**Episode 7: In Search For Redemption**

**Ch.1: Suns and Shadows**

Three long days have passed since Manic had left Mobious, and although the green hedgehog's thoughts were filled with worry about his family and Knuckles well being, he had to follow Athair's advice, and find out what connection both him and Knuckles shared with Dark Gaia.

The green hedgehog was tired from his long journey, and longed to have something to eat and drink, since he used up all his earlier rations. Luckily just a few feet ahead was a small town.

"There's got to be something to eat there," said Manic.

As Manic entered the town though, he discovered that the "nice" town he saw was just as beaten up as a ghost town. Luckily, someone had to be alive in this small and almost lifeless place, because Manic's ears could hear voices talking just ahead.

Suddenly, one of the voices erupted into a scream. Freedom Fighter's insincts kicking in Manic rushed towards the source of the scream and found, to his horror, a young kitten getting mugged by a wolf and tiger-striped cat.

Manic's eyes instantly narrowed for he recogonized the wolf and tiger-striped cat instantly. They were part of Girder's group, the Freedom Slayers. Wasting no time Manic jumped into the fray, deseperate to defend the young cat.

The young cat's eyes shone in surprise when Manic started to fight Tiger and Jackal. Tiger and Jackal were two of the best fighters the Freedom Slayers had, the green hedgehog didn't stand a chance, even though he was putting up a good fight.

Tiger's and Jackal's razor sharp claws cut deep wounds into Manic's skin, and massive amounts of blood dripped to the ground. Getting angry Manic transformed into his red form and released a bridage of Chaos Spades, causing Tiger and Jackal to run for the hills.

"You...okay?" breathed Manic, looking back to the young kitten he had rescued.

"Yeah" said the young cat " thanks,"

Manic grinned at his victory, but suddenly his whole body went into shock from the damage he had taken, and he blacked out on the ground. With a gasp the young cat ran over to the still body of his savior, trying to ingore all the blood.

"Mom is going to kill me for this," said the young cat, lifting the heavy load onto his shoulders and dragging him back home.

As predicted the young cat's mom did squeal in fright when she opened the door to see her son covered in blood and carrying a wounded stranger.

"Tyler!" she shouted " what is the meaning of this!"

" I'll explian later Mom" said Tyler " but we have to help him. He saved my life from the Freedom Slayers,"

That statement quelled his mother's rage. Her caring side now in full effect she took the unconious green hedgehog into her arms and ordered Tyler to go upstairs and take a bath. The young cat complied not wanting to stand in his mom's way.

While washing the blood off his fur Tyler couldn't help but wonder about the strange hedgehog who saved his life. What was he doing all the way out here? Was he lost? How did he know how to fight like that? And how about the fact that his fur changed from green to red?

These questions and more floated through young Tyler's mind, but he would just have to wait until his guest was able to tell them himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Tiger and Jackal arrived back at the Freedom Slayers base where Fang and Girder were waiting for them.

"Lord Girder" said Tiger " we have incredible news,"

"What is it?" asked Girder.

"Manic is in the city," said Jackal.

That news made the yellow fox grin. Long he had waited for another shot to kill Manic and now the oppurnity was handed to him on a silver platter. Finally, after all this time, Girder was going to get his revenge.


	32. Ep7,Ch2: Pain and Destruction

**Ch.2: Pain And Destruction**

Manic groggingly opened his eyes to find himself in strange surroundings. He was in an old, wooden house of some kind, with the emphasis on old. A surging pain could be felt radiating through the hedgehog's mid-section, and when he looked down Manic had noticed that his stomach had been bandaged up.

Looking over himself, the green hedgehog noticed that other cuts and bruises decorated his body as well, a sure sign that he had been in a fight. But what fight? He was still home with his brother and sister wasn't he?

Suddenly all the memories started flowing back when a young, brown kitten entered the room. Manic remembered fighting off Tiger and Jackal in order the young cat, and even why he had come to this town.

Before another thought could shoot through Manic's mind, the young cat approached the hedgehog, smiling to see that the green hedgehog was awake.

"My mom made this for you" said the young cat, placing a tray of food next to Manic " my name's Tyler, what's yours?"

"Manic," said Manic, greatfully taking a doughnut from the tray and eating it.

"Well thanks Manic" said Tyler " for saving my life. I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me,"

"No problem" said Manic, swallowing the doughnut " happens all the time. What are the Freedom Slayers doing here anyway?"

"They arrived a few months ago and tore up the city" said Tyler " Robotnink sent them here to conquer the town. Unfortunately, they suceeded. Anyone who stands agianist them is taken and killed. They would have done that to me if you hadn't shone up,"

"Glad to help" said Manic, struggling to stand up out of bed " but just for the record I'll probably have to leave soon,"

"What?" said Tyler, shocked " why? You can help us. Please stay and fight,"

"I'd love to" said Manic " but you and your mom will be in terrible danger the longer I stay here. It will be safer for both of you if I leave as soon as possible,"

"Well at least stay until your injuries heal" said Tyler, hanging his head low in dissapiontment " as soon as your well, me and mom will give you all the supplies you'll need for your journey,"

"I think I can handle that" said Manic " alright, its a deal,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler's mom, Rose, was busy in the kitchen preparing supper while Manic and Tyler were talking. Things were going pretty well until Rose found out that she had completely run out of sugar, which she needed for the dessert.

Grabbing her jacket Rose walked outside and headed to the grocery store. The store was a little beaten up from the time when the Freedom Slayers invaded the town, but was still standing. After all, even villians have to get thier food from somewhere.

Rose found the ailse where the sugar was located and was on her way to the counter when a horrifying sight stopped her in her tracks. Fang and Jackal were at the counter talking to the store's owner, Mr. Bean.

Quickly, Rose hid herself behind one of the store's shelves and listened. She didn't know what two of the Freedom Slayers group was doing here, but whatever the reason, it couldn't be good.

"Okay Pops" said Fang, an aliigator, holding out a picture to Mr. Bean " can you tell us if you've seen anyone around who looks like this?"

"No" said Mr. Bean, nervously after looking over the picture " this gentlemen has never entered my store. Maybe someone else knows who this green hedgehog is,"

At hearing the words "green hedgehog" Rose gasped. The descrispition matched the stranger that was lying in her house right now. Interested, she perked her ears to learn more.

"What do the Freedom Slayers want with him anyway?" asked Mr. Bean.

" Let's just say a long time ago he did our boss a favor" said Jackal " and the boss wants to pay him back,"

With that Fang and Jackal left the diner laughing. As soon as they were gone, Rose quickly paid for the sugar and ran home, her mind storming with worry. There may be a killer at her house, and her son was all alone. She just hoped that she could get back in time to stop that green hedgehog from doing anything to horrible to her son.


	33. Ep7,Ch3: Searching For A Connection

**Ch.3: Searching For A Connection**

When the worried mom arrived home however, what she found wasn't a scene of horror, it was a scene of torture. Tickling toture to be precise. Tyler was on the floor laughing out loud, while Manic's fingers were tickling his belly.

Rose relaxed her guard knowing that the green hedgehog wasn't a cold-blooded killer and quickly went back to work on finishing dinner. A few minutes later she called the two tickle monsters to come and eat.

Both Manic and Tyler ate with gusto making Rose smile that all her hard work had paid off. But still the female cat worried about what she had overheard back at the grocery store, and wondered what could Manic had done to the Freedom Slayers. Tired of wondering, she decided to find out.

"Manic" Rose said, looking at the green hedgehog " why are the Freedom Slayers after you?"

The green hedgehog dropped his fork in surprise as soon as she asked that question. Tyler looked at his mom and his new best friend wondering what was going on. Manic's terrified yellow eyes locked on Tyler's mom.

" Thier leader holds a grudge agianist me for something that I did" said Manic " I left home so my brother and sister would be safe. That's why I have to leave as soon as possible, or else you guys will be in danger too,"

"What did you do?" asked Tyler, curiously.

"Some things kid" said Manic, looking away from the young kitten " are better left unsiad,"

"It is noble for you to protect your brother and sister by going away" said Rose " but do you know where your going?"

"No" said Manic " the Freedom Slayers were not the only reason I had to leave. I'm searching for something, a connection, between earth and chaos,"

"Earth and Chaos?" thought Rose " I don't see what possibly could connect them,"

"Yeah, me niether," said Tyler.

"Thanks anway," said Manic.

"I know you want to leave as soon as possible Manic" said Rose " but at least stay overnight. I can provide you with a decent lunch and you can be away in the morning,"

"Thank you Mam" said Manic, getting up from the table " well, I guess I had better get to bed,"

With that Manic locked himself in the guest bedroom, took place under the covers of his bed and gentley went to sleep. All the while his mind was pondering over the connection he and Knuckles had to Dark Gaia, resulting in a completely bizzare dream.

* * *

**Manic's Dream**

* * *

_Long ago, back in ancient times, the spirits of earth, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia where living peacefully as brother and sister. Dark Gaia was a large black dragon with fiery red eyes, while his sister was a glowing white dragon with shimmering voilet eyes._

_Together both Dark Gaia and Light Gaia stood guard over the Earth and all who inhabited it. Dark Gaia even managed to settle down with a female dragon and have a son. Oh, how he loved his family._

_Yet, the happy times were doomed to destroyed when people started to develop paraniod beliefs that dragons were bloodthirsty beasts that had to be destroyed, and started hiring hunters in order to slay them._

_Among those dragons slain were Dark Gaia's mate and child. Light Gaia tried her best to comfort her brother after his loss, but it was to late. Dark Gaia's rage was already buried deep inside his heart, and his hatred grew to the people he and sister were sworn to protect._

_People fleed in terror from Dark Gaia's wrath, as flames scorched the sky and the earth shook. Millions of lives had been lost in a few short days, and Light Gaia couldn't bare to see anymore people die._

_Desperate she flew to Angel Island and asked her Guardian friend Athair for help. Using the power of the Chaos Emerald Athair imprisoned Dark Gaia inside a shard of crystal, known in the future as the Crystal Mirror, putting the terror to an end._

_The old echidna sugguested to Light Gaia that she hide her spirit, so that her wounds would heal, since she had taken so much damage when fighting her enraged brother. The Crystal Mirror could not hold Dark Gaia prisoner forever, and when that time came, it would better to be safe than sorry._

_Light Gaia took Athiar's advice and scattered her power to wind with led her energy to the royal palace where Queen Alena had just given birth to three young triplets. Light Gaia's energy entered the little green hedgehog's body, making him glow a warm white light._

_At this moment the real Manic decided to wake up._

* * *

Manic sat awake in beg, pondering over his strange dream. Did he finally find the connection he had been looking for? And if so, then what did trhe future hold for him and Knuckles?


	34. Ep7,Ch4: Fangs of Fire

**Ch.4: Fangs of Fire**

Early the next morning, after breakfast, Manic thought the least he could do before he left was help out Rose with some of her daily chores. Rose gladly accepted Manic's help and gave him a small list of chores she could use help with.

Manic took the list and immediately went to work. After finishing with all his chores around the house, Manic snuck outside and sneakingly made his way to the grocercy store. It was the only place around that Manic knew he could find a farewell gift to Tyler.

Mr. Bean was arranging things by the counter when Manic came in, and as soon as the old pairie dog spotted the green hedgehog enter his store his eyes widened with surprise.

"You're that green hedgehog the Freedom Slayers are looking for," Mr. Bean said to Manic.

"They've been here?" said Manic, looking at Mr. Bean.

" Been here?" said Mr. Bean " they've been looking everywhere ever since yesterday, saying that thier leader wants to pay you back for a favor,"

"Where are they now?" asked Manic.

" Last time someone came in" said Mr. Bean " they said the Freedom Slayers had been hanging out in the west part of town,"

Manic's mind suddenly exploded with worry, Rose and Tyler lived in the west part of town. Forgetting all about buying a present Manic raced all the way back to Tyler's house.

As soon as Manic stepped inside the house, a shocking sight lay before him. The whole place had been completely ransacked, leaving quite a mess on the clean, polished floors.

Crying came from the living room. Manic stepped inside to see Rose, on her knees, trying fruitlessly to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes.

"Rose, what happened?" said Manic, walking over and placing a hand on the female cat's shoulder.

"The Freedom Slayers came" said Rose, sniffling " they took Tyler. They were looking for you...couldn't find...left this,"

Manic took the note she handed to him, unfolded it, and glared as he read the words.

_Triator,_

_If you really care what happens to this little brat, meet me at the old steel plant round midnight. Its time we settled this once and for all._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Girder_

Manic crumpled the note in anger. Girder had gone to far this time. Threatening Manic's life was one thing, but threatening the life of an innocent child? Before, Girder had been an honorable Freedom Fighter, working to save the lives that were in danger. But now, he was on Robotnink's side, the fox didn't have honor any more.

The Freedom Slayers stood waiting at the old steel plant with thier prisoner in tow. Girder had climbed up to the spider catwalk, hanging above a lake of molten steel to wait for Manic. The green hedgehog had five minutes to show up, or else Tyler would pay the price.

There was no need to worry though, because Manic showed up right on time. Girder was smug as the green hedgehog approached.

" I see you gathered enough courage to show up" said Girder " ready to pay for your crimes?"

"Let Tyler go Girder" said Manic " you have me,"

"Oh, I'll let him go alright" said Girder " 'cause after I finish you off I'm going to destroy that pathetic brat and his mother. Any one who makes friends with you is an enemey to me,"

With a scream of rage at that statement Manic lunged at Girder, which the yellow fox simply jumped over his opponent and aimed a punch right at Manic's back. Two pairs of eyes met, glaring at each other. The rematch everyone had been waiting for had finally begun.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Rose was quietly making her way to her son who was tied up on a pole. The Freedom Slayers were all to busy watching Girder go toe to toe with Manic to notice the female cat's presence, which gave Rose just the oppurnity she needed.

Tyler wanted to shout for joy at seeing his mother, but quickly stopped himself from yelling out. Just one sound could alert the other Freedom Slayers that someone else was there to help Tyler escape.

Rose managed to get to the pole and used her claws to rip Tyler free. But just as the two were making thier escape Tyler's foot stepped on a twig alerting the Freedom Slayers wolf member, Jackal.

When Jackal saw that Rose and Tyler were trying to get away he quickly alerted the other Freedom Slayers and they gave chase. Although both Rose and Tyler both tried thier best to run, they were soon circled around by the remiander of the Freedom Slayers.

"You two just stay put now" said Fang the crocodile " when the fight is over you'll get your just rewards,"

Back on the catwalk Manic and Girder still battling it out. Punch, kick, punch, thier moves seemed just about even with each other no matter how much force they put behind it. Girder was getting sick of this little dance and started to lure Manic onto one of the spider catwalk's wide and most dangerous limbs.

It didn't take long to find out what made this limb so dangerous. Rust had eaten away at the metal of the catwalk leaving soft spots everywhere. One wrong step, and you would be swimming in the molten lake.

Jumping back in order to aviod one of Girder's punches, Manic's foot landed on a soft spot and got stuck in the catwalk. Manic tried desperately to get his leg free, while Girder smiled at his struggle.

Sporting an evil smile Girder drew out his gun and aimed it at the hedgehog's heart. As soon as he saw what Girder was planning, Manic knew he wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time.

"Sorry Sonia... Sonic... I failed," whispered Manic, to what he thought would be his last words.

But it wasn't meant to be. For as soon as Girder stepped forward, the metal beneath him gave way, making the fox plummet down to the molten lake below.


	35. Ep7,Ch5: Mercy

**Ch.5: Mercy**

Manic's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed Girder plummet towards the molten lake. The Freedom Slayers heard thier leader's scream, turned, and gasped in horror too, thinking it was the end for thier leader.

Fortunately, their were several metal struts underneath the catwalk in order to keep the platform stable. Girder managed to grab hold onto to one of the struts, ceasing his descent, but it was clear to everyone that the fox wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

"Grab my hand!" yelled Manic, strecthing out his hand to Girder.

In the face of death, Girder couldn't believe his mind. In the past few months he had worked for the most evil man alive, ruined the lives of innocent people, and had even attempted to commit first-degree murder. Even after all the things he had done, not one person would have ever shown him mercy, but Manic was a different case. Girder had tried to kill the hedgehog not only once but three times, and still Manic showed him mercy.

On his path to get revenge on a murderer, Girder had nearly turned into one himself. Darkness had consumed his thoughts making him blind to the truth. Only now could he see what he had done wrong.

"Manic" said Girder, looking at the green hedgehog who still had his hand outstrecthed " I'm sorry,"

With that said Girder's grip finally failed and Manic screamed in horror as he watched the fox's body be shallowed by the molten lake. Tears fell from Manic's eyes and the Freedom Slayer's cried out for thier lost leader.

Jackal growled in anger and prepared to finsh off Rose and Tyler when Fang and Tiger tried to stop them. Jackal looked at his fellow teammates, wondering why they were trying to hold him back.

"He killed our leader" said Jackal " this is payback!"

"And how would that make any different from Girder?" said Manic, drawing everyone's attention " don't you see how fast maddness spreads? One murder just leads to another, and soon it becomes an addiction, feeding off basic emotions like revenge or anger. Soon your own rage will consume you to a point where you're not yourself anymore. You will become a monster, an enmey to both friend and foe alike,"

"My life has taken a dark turn and I don't know where it is going to end, but I don't want anyone else to suffer the horrors my path has chosen to show me. Please Jackal, let Rose and Tyler go,"

Amazed by Manic's words, Jackal lowered his arms and let Rose and Tyler go free. Not sticking around unless the wolf decided to change his mind the two cats ran back home.

"So" asked Tiger " what happens to the Freedom Slayers now?"

"The Freedom Slayers are dead" said Fang " now that Girder is gone and the vendetta lifted, the time has come for us to make ammends and repair all the damage we have done,"

"Agreed," said Jackal.

"Manic" said Fang, looking at the green hedgehog " do you wish to aid us in this quest?"

" I appreciate the offer" Manic said to the crocodile " put I have a few problems back home that need fixing as well,"

"Unsterstood" said Fang " take care my friend,"

"Take care," said Manic.

With that said Manic and the ex-Freedom Slayers went thier seprate ways, each hoping to make ammends for the crimes they have done.

**Coming Soon, Episode 8: Robotnink's Last Raid  **


	36. Ep8,Ch1: A Fallen Empire

**Episode 8: Robotnink's Last Raid**

**Ch.1: A Fallen Empire**

Things had not been going well in Mobious ever since the collaspe of Angel Island. Citizens looked to the sky with terror, fearing that Dark Gaia would come and tear thier city to shreds. Robotnink had to suffer through the most grief, for the citizens who once respected him out of fear, were now pushing at his gates, begging for protection.

But Robotnink had a hard time meeting up with the people's request. Ever since his robotic army, and Sleet and Dingo were destroyed by Dark Gaia back on Angel Island, Robotnink didn't have the resources nessacary to construct a device to defeat Dark Gaia.

True, he did have a small amount of his army left, not to mention a few Dragon-bots, but that wouldn't be enough to stop the Spirit of Earth. For the first time in a long while, Robotnink found himself deep in thought, overlooking all the horrible actions it had taken to get this point.

"So" said Robotnink " this is what it feels like to feel fear. My last moments are coming soon, I am sure of that. My only regret is, that it won't be Alena and her brats who defeat me,"

For a long while now, Queen Alena found herself shivering inside a cold, dark moutnian cave. Dark Gaia had dragged her here ever since Angel Island's defeat. The only light in the whole came courtesy of the Chaos Emerald, which Queen Alena clutched to her chest.

Looking through the bars of her stone cage, Alena could see the still form of Dark Gaia, who was fast asleep. The black dragon's growls echoed through the hollowness of the cave sending chills up Queen Alena's spine.

Doing her best to stay calm, Queen Alena's thoughts reflected back to her children. She knew Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles would probably all team up to rescue once they'd find out where Dark Gaia was keeping here. And surely Manic would return to help with the battle to? The green hedgehog wouldn't sacrifice his family would he?

The sun's rays peeked through the cave and Dark Gaia awakened. Grabbing the cage that held his prisoner, the dark dragon took off to the skies, heading towards Mobious.

"The time has come to build my kingdom" said Dark Gaia, with a sinster smile on his face " after I defeat the riegning king,"

"Master Robotnink" shrilled one of the tyrant's many robots " there is a large object heading our way,"

"Put it on screen!" said Robotnink.

The robot obiliged and brought up the view screen. Robotnink gasped when he saw the image of a gaint, black dragon with fiery red eyes heading straight for empire.

"Dark Gaia!" said Robotnink, then turned to the robot " Quickly, get my defenses up and armed! I want that dragon stopped dead in its tracks!"

The robot immediately went to carry out his master's bidding and soon all of Robotnink's defensive systems were online.

"Fire the missles!" shouted Robotnink.

Dozens of missles fired into the air heading straight for Dark Gaia, but that did not slow down the black dragon. With a powerful flap of his wings, Dark Gaia created a hurricane like gale and redirected the missles back at Robotnink's base, causing major damage.

Furious that his first attack had failed Robotnink ordered all Swatbots to take to the skies and destroy Dark Gaia. All Swatbots pointed their guns at Dark Gaia, ready to fire on Robotnink's command.

"Pitiful," said Dark Gaia, looking over the army sent againist him.

Taking a deep breath Dark Gaia unleashed a huge stream of flame at the army of Swatbots, making them melt into puddles of useless goo. The dark dragon had made it to Robotnink's fortress, and tore away the wall, granting him entrance to the inside.

Robotnink was watching all of the security cams in worry as Dark Gaia continued to destroy all his precious machines. It wouldn't be long until Dark Gaia would find his way to Robotnink and destroy him too.

In a last desperate attempt to destroy Dark Gaia, robotnink set the main power core to self-destruct and quickly ran for an escape pod. Red lights flashed throughout the entire base signaling danger as the power core began to overheat.

Seconds ticked down...3...2...1... BAM! The entire contitnent of Mobious was shattered by a huge explosion. Citizens of Mobious looked in shock to see Robotnink's once proud empire in ruins. A ball of earth now stood in the center of the black wasteland.

The ball of earth cracked open revealing to all a most frightening sight. Robotnink's sacrifice had been in vain, Dark Gaia was alive!


	37. Ep8,Ch2: The New Recruit

**Ch.2: The New Recruit**

Terror rained through the streets of Mobious as Dark Gaia's forces riegned over the land. Ever since Robotnink's defeat Dark Gaia had turned the overlander's fallen empire into an impenatrable stone fortress. Not only that, but the dragon had also revived the Dragon-Bots and summoned out earth-like golems to serve as his secret police.

Being robotisized had never had a more pleasureable ring until Dark Gaia took over. At least during Robotnink's rule the citizens of Mobious had retianed some trace of thier freedom, but with Dark Gaia around, that was no longer the case.

Citizens of Mobious were imprisoned and forced to work in labor camps, guarded at all times. If any of the citizens managed to displease Dark Gaia they were either eaten or destroyed.

Manic was only two days from Mobious now, his hand clutched at the pain radiating from his chest. Dark Gaia's power was growing stronger, it wouldn't be long until he would complete his goal and destroy everyone on Mobious.

"Hang on guys" said Manic, images of Sonic and Sonia popping up in his mind " I'm coming! I only hope that I make it in time,"

* * *

These were dark times for the Freedom Fighters. Once, they had been the only ones who tried to free everyone from Robotnink's tryrany, and had closer and closer to ending his rule. But with Dark Gaia around, the tables had turned, and now it was the Freedom Fighters numbers who were dwindling down.

All that remained of the Freedom Fighters now were Trevor, Espio, Shelia, Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles. Everyone else had either been captured by Dark Gaia or destroyed.

"We need a miracle to survive this war," thought Trevor.

Gathering everyone in a staff meeting Trevor ordered the remianing Freedom Fighters to go out and look for new recruits. Shelia and Espio took to the east, while Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles looked to the west.

" Oh Sonic" cried Sonia, looking at thier ruined city " this is terrible,"

" I know," Sonic spoke softly, trying not to think about it.

"Golem one o'clock!" said Knuckles, pointing ahead.

Quickly the three of them ducked into a nearby alley, holding thier breath until the golem walked by. Suddenly a scream drew their attention to the other end of the alley. When Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles went to check it out thier jaws dropped in shock.

Two Dragon-Bots were burning down an innocent family's house without any just reason. Two foxes suddenly ran out the building gasping for air; a tall, female fox, and a young, male, twin-tailed fox.

"Come on!" the mother fox yelled to her son " we have to go before they...Aaahhh!"

"Mom!" yelled the young, twin-tailed fox as one the Dragon-Bots scooped up the mother its claws. " No Mom!"

But his cries for help were to late as the Dragon-Bot moved his mother closer to its gaping mouth. The young fox covered his eyes so he couldn't see his mother's demise, when suddenly a big blast of wind sped by and roar from one of the Dragon-Bots made him look.

A blue hedgehog had rescued his mom from the Dragon-Bot who was about to eat her. Telling the woman for her and her son to run to safety the blue hedgehog faced the Dragon-Bots. A red echidna and pink hedgehog joined in to help.

Working as a team the three of them unleashed a volley of attacks on the Dragon-Bots, and soon the huge machines were nothing more than hunks of useless metal.

"Thank you for saving us" said the mother fox to her saviors " we both owe you are lives, whoever you are,"

"We're the Freedom Fighters Miss" said Sonic, striking a thumbs up " my name's Sonic, and the others are Knuckles and Sonia. We're working to free Mobious from the tryranny of Dark Gaia,"

"Good" said the twin-tailed fox " I can't wait to see that dragon go down, he's worse than Robotnink!"

"Who are you?" asked Knuckles, raising an eyebrow an the young fox.

"Miles Prower" said the young fox " but my friends call me Tails,"

" I can see why," said Knuckles.

"You want to join the Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Yeah!" shouted Tails, jumping up and hovering in mid-air.

Before the Freedom Fighters could express thier surprise to see Tails actually flying, and before the mother fox could protest about her son's joy about joining the Freedom Fighters Tails shouted...

" Hey, someone's in trouble over there,"

Leading the way the twin-tailed fox flew over to a motionless body, covered in multiple scrape and cuts. Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles couldn't keep themselves from gasping in shock once thier eyes caught sight of the motionless form.

For there, laying before them, was Robotnink, on the brink of death.


	38. Ep8,Ch3: A Temporary Alliance

**Ch.3: A Temporary Alliance**

Robotnink's head pounded in pain as he woke up from his long slumber. As he became more alert however, he realized that the pain wasn't only in his head, but around his whole body. Fresh, white bandages had been wrapped around his wounds, and he was lying on the cold metal slab of a medical table.

The surroundings didn't look famaliar at all. He wasn't home in his palace, or out on the street, but in some kind of old, abandoned garage. A door opened and Trevor walked in, a clipboard and a pencil held in his hands.

"Oh good" said Trevor " you're awake,"

"Where am I?" demanded Robotnink " what's going on?"

"A couple of our Freedom Fighters found you bleeding to death in an alley" said Trevor " if we hadn't brought you here in time, there was no way you would have survived,"

"Why would the Freedom Fighters give a dime about what happens to me?" said Robotnink " things for them would probably be a whole lot easier that way,"

"Actually" said Trevor " now that Dark Gaia runs your whole empire, the result is just the opposite. Hundreds have killed and thousands more have been forced to work in labor camps. Golems and Dragon-Bots roam the streets, and Dark Gaia has transformed your former empire into inpenatrable fortress. If there's any chance of stopping this maddness, we need your help,"

"Forget it," said Robotnink.

"Think it over," said Trevor, then turned around and left.

Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles were waiting in the waiting room when Trevor walked out of the ward. They had been waiting patiently for hours for Robotnink to recover, and hoped Trevor had brought some good news.

"Is he awake?" asked Sonic, looking at Trevor.

"Yes" said Trevor " I informed him about the situation, but he's very reluctant to help us,"

"Why am I not surprised?" said Knuckles.

"How's the new recruit?" Trevor asked Sonia.

"Good" the pink hedgehog responded " He's praticing with Shelia and Espio right now. Tails special ability could really come in handy when go of to face Dark Gaia,"

"It's not going to be an easy fight though" said Knuckles " even with Robotnink's help,"

"He's right" said Sonic " in order to win this war we need to take town Dark Gaia and his forces, save our mother, and free the people Dark Gaia's enslaved,"

"And retrieve the Chaos Emerald," said Knuckles.

"And retrieve the Chaos Emerald" Sonic added, grudgingly, looking at his medallion " I wish we had a drummer right now,"

Sonia stared at her medallion in equal grief, when the door to the hospital ward suddenly opened and Robotnink stepped through. Although a little worse for wear, the former tyrant managed to limp his way over to Sonic.

"Okay, I'll help you," said Robotnink, extending out his hand towards Sonic.

Sonic stared at the hand for a moment, before shaking it with gusto. Sonic grinned at his former enmey and then said the words he never in his life thought he would say.

"Robotnink, Welcome to the Freedom Fighters,"


	39. Ep8,Ch4: Mind Control

**Ch.4: Mind Control**

"So far so good," said Sonic as he, Robotnink, Knuckles and Sonia snuck in the back way into Dark Gaia's fortress.

Having Dr. Robotnink around had really helped the Freedom Fighter cause. Turns out there was a network of tunnels underneath Robotnink's base, allowing easy access to anywhere inside the building.

Making sure the cost the clear, the quartet popped out into a hallway and started to go over thier plan.

"Alright" said Sonic " Robotnink, you show Sonia where the computer room is. Try to find out where Queen Alena is being kept and try to find out any of Dark Gaia's plans whatsoever. Me and Knuckles will go set the charges in order to decrease Dark Gaia's army line,"

"Got it" said Sonia " good luck,"

With that they all went their seperate ways. Knuckles and Sonic soon found the source of where Dark Gaia was creating the Golems and Dragon-Bots. Quickly and carefully, Sonic and Knuckles placed the charges and timed them go off in the next thirty minutes.

After the last charge was set, Sonia's voice suddenly broke through on Sonic's communicator.

"What is it Sis?" asked Sonic, keeping his low to aviod detection.

"We found something" came Sonia's voice " meet over at the computer room stat!"

"Ten four" said Sonic, grabbing Knuckles and speeding off " on the way,"

In seconds sonic and Knuckles joied Sonia and Robotnink in the computer room. On one of the many monitors it showed that Queen Alena was in cage right next to Dark Gaia in the main room, and around Dark Gaia's neck was placed the Chaos Emerald.

"All three targets are sitting in just one place," said Sonia.

"Its like Dark Gaia new this would happen," growled Knuckles.

"So what's our plan of attack?" asked Sonic, looking at Sonia.

"According to the database" said Sonia " Dark Gaia plans to remake the entire world. Once that's achieved no one will be left alive. He plans to use the chaos Emerald to achieve this goal,"

"He's not going to use it on my watch" growled Knuckles " I say it's time to pay Dark Gaia a visit,"

Two earth golems suddenly came through the door and grabbed everyone before they had a chance to escape. Even though he knew there lives were in dire peril Sonic couldn't resist looking at Knuckles and cracking a joke.

"Be careful what you wish for pal,"

Not long after there capture the foursome was throne into the same room where Dark Gaia and Queen Alena were at, and quickly chained to the wall. Dark Gaia couldn't hide a sinister smirk when he saw the looks on his prisoners faces.

"I was wondering when you would come here" said Dark Gaia " I've been waiting for weeks,"

"So you did know that we were coming!" shouted Sonic.

"Of course I did" said Dark Gaia, tapping the Chaos Emerald around his neck " have you've not brought the Guardian I may have not found you at all. Thanks so much for making my job so much easier,"

"What are you going to with us?" asked Sonia, nervously.

"Easy" said Dark Gaia, breaking the cage Alena was in and chaining her next to her children " I'm going to destroy you. Now who wants to be first? Maybe...the Doctor!"

Before anyone had a chance to protest, Dark Gaia's claw yanked Robotnink off the wall and dangled the scienetist above his throat. Alena, Sonia, Sonic, and Knuckles all looked away from the gruesome sight, thier ears cringing with the sounds of Robotnink getting digested by the gaint, black dragon.

"Is he going to do the same thing to us?" Sonic thought worriedly in his mind.

"Delious" said Dark Gaia, looking down at his remianing prisoners " but enough with the appetizers. For the main course, will be the destruction of the royal family. Knuckles, if you would be so kind?"

"There's no way I'm ever gonna help you destroy my friends," said Knuckles.

"You have no choice in the matter" said Dark Gaia, activating the power of the Chaos Emerald " you will destroy your friends. Your will is weak, become my slave!"

Knuckles tried his best to resist Dark Gaia's mind control, but it was no use, soon the Guardian was released, bowing down to Dark Gaia.

"Now" said Dark Gaia to his new servant " kill them!"

With great horror Alena, Sonic, and Sonia watched as Knuckles came striaght for them, his fists out and ready to kill.


	40. Ep8,Ch5: Manic's Return

**Ch.5: Manic's Return**

Before Knuckles could lay a hand on the royal family, a miracle came to the hedgehog's rescue. The whole ground suddenly jolted with a voilent shake, making Knuckles fall face first on the ground, resulting in unconiousness.

Pillars of earth started popping around Dark Gaia, trapping the dragon in an earth bound cage just like the one he had once had Alena trapped in. Dark Gaia's roars of frustration could be heard from miles around.

Suddenly sharp, yellow streaks of energy soared in, cutting the chains that had Sonic, Sonia, and Queen Alena bound to the wall. The charges Sonic and Knuckles had planted earlier suddenly went off, filling the whole area with fire and smoke.

Sonic was about to grab the unconious Knuckles when a shadowy figure appeared out of the smoke and beat him to it.

"Come on!" shouted the figure " follow me!"

With no choice and no time to argue Sonic, Sonia, and Alena followed the mysterious figure through the thick black fog, until they finally reached one of Robotnink's underground tunnels.

Moonlight poured in from up ahead, so Sonic knew that they were nearly out of the fortress. The stranger with Knuckles got out first, followed soon Sonic and the others.

"Come on!" shouted the figure, carrying Knuckles over to the city " I know a place where we'll be safe. Follow me!"

Sonic, Sonia, and Alena followed the stranger until they reached a dark, abandoned warehouse. The stranger placed Knuckles down on a crate and then started looking around for a working lightswitch.

"Hey guy thanks," said Sonic to thier rescuer.

"Ditto," said Sonia.

"We are most fortunate that you came along," said Queen Alena.

"Well I had a feeling you guys were in trouble" said the figure, still looking for a lightswitch " I couldn't let that dragon tear you apart,"

Sonic stratched his head in confusion. Something about this stranger's voice seemed familiar.

"Hey bud" said Sonic " what do we call you?"

"Call me?" the figure said first in confusion, then laughed " you mean...that you don't recgonize..."

The lightswitch finally came on and it was all Sonic and the others could do from gasping in shock.

"Your own brother," said Manic, grinning at his family.

**The Big Finale is coming! Prepare for Episode 9: Manic's Sacrifice!**


	41. Ep9,Ch1: A Bitter Sweet Reunion

**Epiosde 9: Manic's Sacrifice**

**Ch.1: A Bitter Sweet Reunion**

"Manic!" yelled Sonia, instantly grabbing her brother into a death hug.

"Uh, watch it Sis" said Manic " I need those lungs to breathe!"

"We thought you were gone for good pal," said Sonic, throwing his bro a friendly slap on the back once Sonia let go.

"I thought I was too," said Manic.

"It is so joyous to see you have returned," said Queen Alena, smiling at her son.

"It's good to see you too Mom," said Manic.

"Where have ya been?" asked Sonic.

Manic was about to answer, when a groan from a reviving Knuckles caught everyone's attention. The red echidna looked around in confusion, until his gaze locked on Manic.

"Manic?" said Knuckles " your back?"

"Yep" said Manic " nice to see ya Knuckles. Wish the reunion could have been happier,"

"Where are we?" asked Knuckles, confused " what happened to Dark Gaia?"

"Dark Gaia brainwashed you and had you attack us" said Sonia " if it wasn't for Manic, I'm not sure we could have survived,"

"That cheat!" growled Knuckles " how dare he use the Chaos Emerald's powers againist me!"

"How are we going to beat this guy?" said Sonic, with a sigh of defeat " the Freedom Fighters are slim to none, people are imprisoned, and now even Robotnink is dead. This wasn't how the prophecy was supposed to go,"

"Fate has a way of changing things" said Queen Alena, then looked at Manic " from what I've seen I believe you've finally found the connection between you and Knuckles, care to share?"

"Connection?" asked Sonia.

"When I left the Underground" said Manic " I went to have a talk with Athair. He told me that I needed to find the connection between me and Knuckles in order to help bring down Dark Gaia. I took his advice, and ended up running into a town be run by the Freedom Slayers,"

"What!" shouted Sonic " you encountered Girder again!"

"You weren't hurt were you?' asked Sonia.

"I was fine Sis" said Manic " even though I almost joined Girder for a swim in a molten steel lake, everything turned out fine,"

Sonic and Sonia's faces were white with horror. Thier brother had almost burned to death in a molten steel lake!

"Can you please get to the point before these two pass out," said Knuckles, glaring at Manic.

"Well during the middle of my little adventure" said Manic, greatfully taking on Knuckles demand " I had this strange dream about two dragons; Light Gaia and Dark Gaia. They were brother and sister. Dark Gaia was happy and even had a family, that was until the citizens that lived around his lair destroyed his wife and child,"

"Oh dear," gasped Queen Alena.

"Dark Gaia went mad with rage" Manic continued " he nearly destroyed all of Mobious. Light Gaia fled to Angel Island to seek help from Athair, who at that time was Guardian of Angel Island,"

"You sure it was Athair?" asked Knuckles, suddnely curious.

"I'm pretty sure" said Manic " it did look like him,"

"Athair was the Guardian before my father" said Knuckles " he left the island for about three months before the rest of my kind disappeared,"

"Geesh" said Sonic " how long do you echidnas live?"

"A couple of hundred years" said Knuckles " Guardians of the Chaos Emerald tend to live for a lot longer than that,"

"Man" said Sonic " you're going to be really old when you die Knux. I wonder how old that makes Athiar,"

"Ancient" said Sonia, finishing her brother's joke with a tone of disgust " now can we get back to the story? What did Athair do Manic?"

"He sealed Dark Gaia away in the Crystal Mirror" said Manic " he warned Light Gaia that this prison wouldn't hold her brother forever and sugguested that she hide her spirit so it could heal. I saw her spirit float towards the palace where we were born. No wonder I have the power to control earth!"

"It's an interesting history lesson" said Sonic " but how's that going to help us defeat Dark Gaia?"

"Simple" said Manic " we just need to arrange a family reunion,"


	42. Ep9,Ch2: Breaking Out!

**Ch.2: Breaking Out!**

"I hope this plan works," said Trevor, overlooking one Dark Gaia's labor camps.

"I believe in my children" said Queen Alena, looking at Trevor " they can do this,"

About two hours earlier Trevor, Espio, and Shelia all got a surprise when the Sonic Underground returned with Manic and a slightly injured Knuckles in tow. After a brief reunion Manic told the others of his plan to stop Dark Gaia once and for all.

After making a few modifications to the strategy Trevor had agreed that the plan sounded good enough and the Freedom Fighters went into battle.

The plan required the group split up into two teams. Trevor, Espio, Shelia, and Queen Alena on one team, Sonic, Sonia, Knuckles, and Manic on the other. Trevor's team was responsible for getting all of the trapped citizens out Dark Gaia's labor camps, while Sonic's team infiltrated the castle. It was going to be a difficult task, but luckily the Freedom fighters faced situations like that before.

"Come in Espio" Trevor talked into his communicator " what do you see,"

"Guard count has gone down since Sonic and the others managed to destroy Dark Gaia's assembly line" came Espio's voice " there's at least two guards for every twenty or thirty prisoners. It's a good thing I'm in stealh mode or I would have been spotted,"

"Good" said Trevor " move into position. Shelia, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear," came Shelia's voice.

"Have the packages been recieved?" asked Trevor.

"Yep" said Shelia " and the charges have been set. this whole place is about to be blown sky high,"

"Tell the prisoners to get ready and activate the bombs," said Trevor.

"Roger," said Shelia, cutting off.

About half an hour later, massive explosions riddled all throughout Dark Gaia's labor camp. The guards and all the machines were blown to bits instantly. But what about the prisoners, did they survive.

When the smoke cleared, it showed that all of the prisoners did indeed survive. All of the prisoners had a fancy white collor strapped around thier neck, and glowing blue force field surrounding them.

"Yes!" shouted Trevor " the Shield Collars worked like a charm,"

The Shield Collars were a new defensive tool in the Freedom Fighters armory. Their science, combined with Queen Alena's magic, merged perfectly together.

Coming out of hiding Shelia, Espio, Queen Alena, and Trevor rallied up the prisoners and started leading them towards safety. Phase one of the plan was now complete. But Sonic and the others still had a harder task to accomplish, beating Dark Gaia!

* * *

"Don't you just love these old tunnels," said Manic, joining his sibs and Knuckles inside of Dark Gaia's palace.

"Well we're right next to the conference room" said Sonic, looking over the map he held in his hand " Dark Gaia must be behind those doors,"

"I know it for sure" said Knuckles "I can sense the presence of the Chaos Emerald somewhere in there,"

"Alright guys you know the plan" said Sonia " distraction and reaction,"

"Got it!" said Sonic, Knuckles, and Manic at once.

With that said, Sonic burst into Dark Gaia's throne room with Sonia and Knuckles. Sonia fired her paino laser at the dragon, while Sonic and Knuckles unleashed a fury of direct attacks.

Furious, but unhurt, Dark Gaia launched his own counterattack, leaving his opponents running from his scorching flames. Manic grinned slyly as he climbed up a pedstal near jumping range to Dark Gaia's neck. The black dragon was to distracted by Sonic and the others to notice the thief off to his side.

Timing his jump, Manic leaped off the platform and grabbed onto the Chaos Emerald hanging around Dark Gaia's neck. One quick snap of the hook and the emerald was free from its chain, allowing Manic to take it back to it's rightful owner.

"Decievers" growled Dark Gaia, calling on his earth powers to trap Sonic and Sonia's feet in the ground. " children of the earth, be burned by my flame,"

"No!" cried Manic, as Dark Gaia, unleashed a searing hot, white flame at his two siblings.

Sonic and Sonia held each other tightly, thier eyes closed, awaiting thier demise.


	43. Ep9,Ch3: Arise, Light Gaia!

**Ch.3: Arise, Light Gaia!**

Trevor, Shelia, and Espio had almost led of all the citizens back to safety when a yell stopped them in thier tracks. Trevor turned to see Queen Alena hutched over on the ground, arms clutching her chest.

"Alena, what's wrong?" asked Trevor, fearing that the Queen might have gotten hurt.

Hugging Trevor, Queen Alena just sat there with the tears rolling her face, and her body shaking like a leaf. To dramatized to speak the sobbing Queen could only repeat the same two horrifying words.

"He's gone...He's gone,"

* * *

Sonic and Sonia opened their eyes in fright at the scene before them. Dark Gaia's flame had managed to miss his intended targets, but even in the end someone got burned.

Tears flown down from the siblings eyes as they looked down at the burned and bloodied body of their younger brother Manic. The green hedgehog, in a desperate attempt to save Sonic and Sonia from Dark Gaia's flame, had selflessly thrown himself in front of it.

For a moment, Sonic and Sonia didn't even register that they were free when Knuckles broke the earth-like shackles embracing their legs. The echidna took no offense to their reaction, and joined them over thier brother's body.

Manic's eyes were still open, and his breathing was hard. Giving Knuckles medical experince, the hedgehog only had a few more minutes to live.

"I'm...glad...to see...you're alright," said Manic, his tired eyes looking at Sonic and Sonia.

"Don't worry us Bro" said Sonic, sobbing " we're alright,"

"It's so unfair" said Sonia " we just got reunited with Manic, and now...,"

She couldn't bare to finish the sentence and Manic had to let out a small chuckle in his mind. As the seconds ticked by, Manic knew that his body wouldn't last for much longer and looked up at his sibs.

"Do me a favor will you?" said Manic " take down Dark Gaia,"

"You bet Bro," said Sonic, shooting Manic a thumbs up.

"Knuckles" said Manic, looking over to the echidna " promise you'll watch out for my sibs once I'm gone,"

"I promise," said Knuckles, forlorn.

Smiling that his last words had been said, Manic took in his last breath, closed his eyes, and drifted into eternal sleep. Even when they Manic was no longer with them, Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles couldn't help but cry a little longer. Dark Gaia wasn't impressed.

"Pathetic," said Dark Gaia.

"What you'd say?" growled Sonic.

"How dare do you talk about our brother like that!" yelled Sonia, glaring at the black dragon.

"Manic told us all about your past" said Knuckles, pointing to Dark Gaia " about how you lost your wife and child to the past citizens of Mobious. This is the present now, your kind has nothing to fear,"

"And how would you know?" said Dark Gaia.

"Because I'm different from my friends and they accepted me," said Knuckles.

"They accepted us dragons as well" said Dark Gaia, growing in anger " then a rumor got spread around that we eat Mobians for breakfast. One thing lead to another, and soon people were hunting us down, trying to wipe us clean from exsistance. How can you know the pain of losing your family and entire race?"

"Because" said Knuckles " I am the last of my kind,"

Dark Gaia seemed to digest Knuckles words for a moment, before focusing back on reality.

"Then for the sake of your race, you shall be spared" said Drak Gaia to Knuckles " but all others must die!"

A beam of white light suddenly launched itself from Manic's medallion, illuminating the entire room. The light bent and took shape of a beautiful, female, white dragon with sapphire eyes. Dark Gaia backed up in surprise.

"Sister" he said " you're alive?"

"Yes brother" said Light Gaia " and it's time I finally put an end to this,"


	44. Ep9,Ch4: Bond Between Earth And Chaos

**Ch.4: Bond Between Earth And Chaos**

As if a silent gun went off both dragons charged at each other, and locked in claw to claw combat. It was clear from the struggle that Light Gaia was indeed strong, but Dark Gaia was stronger.

With a hard push, Dark Gaia threw his sister into one of the walls, making it crumple to pieces. Light Gaia barely had a chance to shake off the wooziness before Dark Gaia slammed into her, taking thier fight outside.

"Come on guys" shouted Knuckles to Sonic and Sonia " we got to help her!"

Sonic and Sonia just stood silent, thier eyes still peering at Manic's lifeless body. It was doubtful that they had heard Knuckles speak at all.

"Come on!" said Knuckles, forcefully dragging both hedgehog's away from Manic's body " you think your brother would want you to stand around here moping when the world was coming to an end?"

That statement broke both Sonic and Sonia out of thier gloom like daze. With one final look at thier brother, both hedgehogs joined Knuckles in his quest to help Light Gaia.

Both dragons were now circling around in an ariel battle, breathing fire at one another. Dark Gaia blew a long stream of hot, red flame at Light Gaia, but the white dragon's quick moments allowed her to dodge the attack and launch one of her own.

Seeing a stream of fire coming his way, Dark Gaia shielded himself with one of his wings, allowing Light Gaia's flame torch it instead of his body.

"Nice try Sis" said Dark Gaia, sporting an evil grin " but not good enough. Watch, and I'll show you what true power is,"

With that said Dark Gaia's body suddenly began to glow bright red and his eyes simmered a deadly yellow. Light Gaia's eyes widened in fear. She knew what Dark Gaia had in mind, and there was no way see could fly away in time to dodge it.

"Chaos Blast!" yelled Dark Gaia, the red energy exploding off his body.

A massive shockwave passed through the air striking Light Gaia and causing major damage to her body. Even after the shockwave ceased, Light Gaia could still feel the pain radiate through her body.

Unable to fly in her injured state, Light Gaia's body plummeted and crashed to the ground. Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles immediately rushed over to the white dragon's side.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonic.

"To strong" said Light Gaia, ignoring Sonic's question " to weak...he...has gained...to much power...can't stop him,"

"There has to be someway!" Sonic yelled, glaring at Dark Gaia who was still hovering above.

"Knuckles?" said Sonia, looking at the echidna.

Knuckles had his eyes closed and the Chaos Emerald floating in between his outstretched hands. His mouth opened and closed, speaking words so foriegn that even Sonia couldn't translate what they meant.

The Chaos Emerald suddenly began to glow a very bright green, and transferred some of it's energy into Light Gaia's body.

What happened then was miraculous. Light Gaia's injuries began to heal, and the white dragon was coming awake. Her body was surrounded by a glowing green aura of chaos energy, and soon she was back in the air facing her brother.

"I'm still not impressed," said Dark Gaia, breathing a sheet of flame at light Gaia.

Using both of her glowing green wings as shields, Light Gaia managed to survive the fiery blast. Removing them, Light Gaia drew her head back and shot her own stream of flame at Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia yelled out in pain when the attack hit, and then glared at his sister.

"There is no way she could be stronger than me," he growled in thought.

"Now, like I said brother" said Light Gaia " this war ends now,"

With that said Light Gaia called upon the chaos energy surrounding her body and released it to form of explosoin of white light. Dark Gaia had nowhere to run as the blinding light engulfed his body, along with the entire city of Mobius.

When the light vanished, Sonic opened his eyes to see that Dark Gaia was gone and gave a cheer in victory. Quickly realizing that Sonia and Knuckles weren't joining in the enthuaisism, the blue hedgehog turned around with a worried look on his face.

"Guys, what's the matter?"

"Look," said Sonia, pointing to the city.

Sonic looked, and when he did, his eyes widened in shock.

"What happened to Mobious?"


	45. Ep9,Ch5: The End of A Prophecy

**Ch.5: The End of A Prophecy**

The sun shone down brightly on a newly restored Mobious. No trace of Robotnink's tyranny or Dark Gaia's riegn scarred the land. the grass was lush and beautiful, the buildings looked brand new, and the royal palace had been restored to it's former glory.

Light Gaia grinned at her magical achievement, then soared down to join Sonic, Sonia, and Knuckles on the ground. Other citizens who have spotted the dragon, including Trevor and Queen Alena, came rushing over as well.

"What happened?" asked Sonia.

"Everything has been restored to the way it was" said Light Gaia " you no longer need to fear of the evil ones. Every person who has been roboticized or killed during this war have been restored to thier former lives,"

"Does that mean?" asked Sonic hopefully.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" called a familiar voice.

Sonic and Sonia could barely believe it. There, standing on top of the hillside, was Manic, smiling, and very much alive. Queen Alena, Knuckles, Sonic, and Sonia immediately formed a group hug around Manic, expressing thier relief that he really was alive.

Light Gaia smiled at the reunion before approaching the family of hedgehogs. Her deep blue eyes locked on Manic and motioned him to step forward.

"Yes?" Manic asked Light Gaia.

"Manic" said Light Gaia " I owe a lot to you, your friends, and family. So in honor of all you've been through, I will hereby grant you one wish,"

"A wish?" thought Manic.

What more could he wish for? Mobious was restored, thier family was reunited, and everything was at peace. His eyes scanned everyone around him, looking for any inspiration on what his wish could be.

His eyes ended up landing on Knuckles. The Guardian had helped the Sonic Underground so much during all thier adventures, it was like he was basically part of the family. Manic suddenly grinned, knowing what his wish would be.

The green hedgehog motioned for Light Gaia to bring her head down and quickly whispered his wish into her ear. Light Gaia smiled, raised her head up, and snapped her fingers. A white, dragon-like flute suddenly appeared in her claw and floated downward towards Knuckles.

"What's this for?" said Knuckles, taking the flute with surprise.

"It's what he wished for," said Light Gaia, pointing to Manic.

"You see Knux" said Manic " you helped us out so many times, that you began to seem less like a friend and more like family. So I wished that you could be a part of the Sonic Underground,"

"Really?" said Knuckles, still looking with shock at the Dragon Flute " I don't know what to say,"

"I do" said Sonic " welcome to the family Knux,"

* * *

Earlier the next day, everyone was gathered in front of the royal palace to witness the coronation of Queen Alena and her children. Knuckles had been proudly given the honor of presenting the crowns to family of hedgehogs.

First and foremost of course was Queen Alena herself, sporting a lovely gold crown adorned with yellow opals. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were presented with less extravegent gold crowns with a single red opal decorating the center, placed on thier foreheads.

All the citizens of Mobious cheered when the coronation was complete. The Oracles of Delphius and Delifiar grinned as well at seeing the prophecy complete.

"Sonic Underground" said Sonic, turning to face his siblings and Knuckles " a day this special deserves a song don't you think,"

"I with you on that one Bro" said Manic " let's kick it,"

Activating thier medallions Sonic, Sonia, and Manic called up thier instruments, while Knuckles just brought out his Dragon Flute, playing along as the siblings sang.

_"After all these years, we finally one the fight" _sang Sonic _" the forces of darkness defeated by the force of light,"_

_"No need to worry now" _sang Manic_ " the prophecy is fufilled. Now it's towards the future that we build,"_

_"Today, we're all together" _sang all three_ " during this time of pleasure. All our troubles have run away,"_

_"No more dark clouds above" _sang Sonic.

_" United in the light of love," _sang Sonia.

_"The story could only end one way," _sang Manic.

_"The prophecy ends today!"_ sand all three hedgehogs, bowing out to the applause.

The future was indeed looking bright!

**The End, Finally! **


End file.
